


McKirk Drabbles

by Corrie71



Category: Almost Human, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Angel Kisses, Angst, Bittersweet, Blackouts, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bromance to Romance, Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Eiffel Tower, Episode: s01e07 Power Outage, Exam Stress, Exams, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time Together, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, I Love You, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interviews, Kissing, Klingon, Lourve, M/M, Major Illness, Oral Sex, Paris - Freeform, Post-Nero, Power Outage, Rating May Change, Starfleet Academy, Stress Relief, Tags May Change, Tags are different for each entry, Tattoos, Terminal Illnesses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Travel, city of lights, post STID, xenopolythemia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to collect my short McKirk pieces...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

Their first date wasn’t an official date or anything. It wasn’t like one of them asked the other out or got dressed up and went to their door or even that it was pre-planned. They’d lived together as roomies for nearly three years by the time they’d finally gone to bed together and then, nearly immediately following, confronted a crazed Romulan to save the world. They’d been joined at the hip since the shuttle and already spent all their free time together. The whole “dinner-and-a-movie” thing would have felt weird. 

A few weeks after Nero, when most of the aftermath had died down and life reached its new normal, Jim asked Bones, as they lay cuddled together on Saturday afternoon, drowsing in the afterglow, if he wanted to go grab some dim sum. They’d dressed in jeans and t-shirts, enjoying the warmth of the late Spring day as they walked together from the hover-trolley stop. About two blocks in, Jim took Bones’ hand, wrapping their fingers together. Bones looked down at their entwined hands and then back up into Jim’s eyes. They stared at each other for a heartbeat before Bones smiled and they walked on.

They sat next to each other on plush crimson pillows in front of the low slung tables at China Moon. They’d been there so many times there was no need to order. Instead, the owner, Kim, brought them their favorites—egg rolls, pickled shrimp, steamed dumplings. Without even discussing it, they handed each other their preferred condiments, splitting the food the way they liked best. 

Except for occasionally leaning in for a kiss—or a rather extended make-out session to get duck sauce off the corner of Jim’s lush lower lip—it was much like every other meal they’d enjoyed there in their years at the Academy. When it came time to pay the bill, Kim smiled and shook her head. 

“On the house, boys.” 

Jim argued back in her native tongue, neither of them comfortable with riding on their notoriety. Finally, Jim smiled at her, pressing his hands in prayer position with a bow, before turning to Bones to explain.

“She said it’s not because of us saving the world. Instead, she’s glad we finally got our act together and she says congratulations.”

At this, Kim added another flurry of words in her native tongue and Jim flushed, pink creeping up his cheeks to the tips of his ears. 

“What’d she say?” Bones asked.

“She said to come back when we’re celebrating our twenty-five year wedding anniversary and it’d be on the house again.” Jim looked into Bones’ amazing eyes, biting his lower lip.

He leaned over and brushed his lips over Jim’s before saying, “Tell her I said that it’s a date.”

 

NOTE:  
There is a famous Chinese food restaurant in San Francisco called China Moon and that there is a well-known cookbook by the same name. I’ve never been there but I have had my friend’s pickled shrimp from their recipe and it’s utterly amazing. Here’s a link to the recipe:

http://benandbirdy.blogspot.com/2011/07/china-moon-shrimp-and-knives.html


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short drabble that I wrote for Iseult1124 to cheer her up a while back...

One shore leave on Risa, Bones purchased warming lotion in a range of different scents. Jim excitedly believed these were for sex but it turned out that Bones liked to rub the lotion into his aching hands after shift, to warm his sore joints. Every night, they fall asleep surrounded by the smell of coconut, peaches, or some exotic Risian flower. 

And because Bones always slept with his arms wrapped around Jim and his hand pressed over his heartbeat, reassuring himself that he’s still there, Jim ended up smelling like the lotion the entire next day. Jim doesn’t love smelling like flowers, or coconut, or peaches.

But he does love the sensory reminder of Bones with him all day. 

He loves smelling like Bones.


	3. Uneventful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the deleted/expanded scene from STID that shows Jim filing an "uneventful" report about Naibiru…
> 
> For the Tumblr "Darlin Collection"

After Jim filed his “uneventful” report about Naibiru, Bones didn’t say a word. Just smirked at him and headed back to medbay, without a single word.

And Jim couldn’t stop thinking about that smirk for the rest of alpha shift. _What did it mean?_

Because Bones had been with him—jumping off an uneventful cliff as they dodged uneventful spears—he ended up working late in medbay to make up for it. So Jim continued to stew in their quarters. _Really, what choice had he had?_ He couldn’t let his First Officer die in that volcano, even if it meant that the Naibirus saw a starship a bit early. 

Bones walked in, carrying a tray from the mess, and dropped into the chair behind the desk. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before picking at his sandwich, while Jim sat on the sofa, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at him.

Bones glanced up, saw that Jim was still wearing his uniform, and gestured to it. “Just get off shift?” 

“Just get the lecture over with, Bones.”

Bones took a bite of his sandwich, chewed and swallowed before saying, in a deceptively mild tone, “Lecture?”

“Look, I know you think I should have been…more forthcoming…in my report.”

“You know that, huh? Sounds like you think you should have been more forthcoming.”

“Damnit, Bones! Do not use that psychology bullshit on me.” Jim raked his hands through his hair, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes.

“Jim, here’s the thing. I don’t have to file a report. There were no medical casualties, thanks to you shattering the Prime Directive and rescuing that ungrateful hobgoblin, so the CMO has no official opinion as to whether the mission was uneventful or not.”

“So, okay, maybe the CMO doesn’t but you…what do you think?”

“Why does it matter what I think?” Bones shrugged.

“Bones…it just does.”

“Jimmy, you’re foolish and reckless. I’ve told you that a million times. And Spock would have let you die today, had your positions been reversed.”

“Jeez, don’t sugarcoat it, Bones. I can take it.”

“But, in case you didn’t notice, I was the one running behind you in that crimson jungle today—that I”ll probably have nightmares about for the rest of my life. I was the one who followed you off a goddamn cliff. And, just for the record, I probably couldn’t have let Spock die either. Don’t you dare tell that green blooded hobgoblin that.”

“So you think I was right.”

“It doesn’t matter if I think you were right. It matters if you think you were right.”

“I do.” Jim said, instantly, feeling the tense knots in his stomach loosen slightly. 

“I think the Prime Directive is stupid. We could help these primitive people, give them access to medical care and technological advances that would save millions—probably billions—of lives. But the powers that be don’t agree with me on that. And you know that. You’re the one in the gold shirt, Jimmy. You’re the one that is going to have to deal with the fallout from this, should the truth about your uneventful report ever come out.”

Jim chewed his lip, staring down at the coffee table in front of him, lost in thought. Bones crossed the room and sat next to him. He offered Jim the other half of his sandwich and Jim, with a rueful smile at Bones, took it. _What would he do without his Bones to take care of him?_

“Jim, we’ve only been out here a few months. We were cadets less than a year ago. The things that seemed obvious at the Academy—like following the Prime Directive—well, they are less obvious in the field. It’s the same in medicine.”

Jim nodded and rested his head on Bones’ shoulder, just for a second, feeling comforted and loved. 

“I’m proud of you, darlin’ Every day. I hope you know that.” 

“Love you, Bones.” 

Bones pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Love you too, darlin.”


	4. City of Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Iseult1124 who prompted me with fluffy McKirk on Tumblr…here's some really tooth-rotting fluff!

Before he went dashing off into space for five years, following his own personal star, Bones felt he should see the sites of his home planet first. So, ever since Starfleet granted Jim the Enterprise, Bones spent every hour of shore leave touring the Terran highlights. He walked a portion of what remained of the Great Wall, hiked Macchu Pichu, and saw seven European capitals in five days. As Jim pointed out, once he overcame his aviaphobia, there was no keeping him down.

Bones liked touring the world on his own. He wasn’t lonely, for heaven’s sake. Traveling by yourself was fantastic—no one else’s interests or needs to take into account. No one else to dictate meal times or schedules or having to tour sites that Bones just wasn’t interested in.

On his last leave before the Enterprise sailed, Bones finally went to Paris. He’d left it for one of the last places because he wanted to savor it. Not at all because he’d wanted to share it with a certain blue-eyed Captain. He barely even thought of Jim that often. 

He spent four days in the French capital, enjoying the sites and sounds of the ancient cosmopolitan city. On the morning of the fifth day, he strolled along, idly consulting his guidebook on his PADD, when a slap on his shoulders startled him. 

“Hey, Bonesy!” He looked up from picking up the PADD he dropped into the bright blue eyes and happy smile of his best friend.

“Jim?” Bones breathed.

“My meetings with the admiralty ended early so I thought I’d come see Paris with you. Seen the Eiffel Tower yet? I drove past it in the hover-cab. Smaller than I imagined. Are you hungry? Let’s get a coffee…”

Bones, too stunned to protest, followed him into the nearest cafe, wondering if his thoughts of Jim had conjured him here, to the most romantic city on earth. 

“Don’t you have stuff to do? Stride around being captainly and all?”

“Nah, Spock can handle it.” Jim said, over his shoulder. “I’m going to get one of those little chocolate croissant things. Uhura said they’re good. You want one?”

Bones declined and found them a table, street side. Jim drank two coffees and ate two pans au chocolat. Great. He’d be on a caffeine and sugar high the rest of the day.

“So, what’s next on the Bones agenda? Oh, come on, like you don’t have an itinerary for every second of the day!”

“Well, I thought I’d go to the Lourve again this morning and then…Jim, everything is ok, right? You’re not here because of any emergency or anything?”

“Relax, Bones! I had leave I had to take so I thought I’d spend it with you. Like we used to, back at the Academy.”

“You feel okay and everything?” Bones asked, studying Jim’s face. Not so long ago, he’d lay in a coma for two endless weeks, still and silent. Bones didn’t like to think of that time. Jim’s electric blue gaze met his and he smiled before licking chocolate off his fingers. 

“I’m with you, Bones. I’m fine. Let’s go check out the Mona Lisa. You think it’s as pretty as they say?”

Bones trailed along after an endlessly chattering Jim. He spoke French fluently—the xenoliguistics club treasurer knew over twenty languages fluently. While Bones had stammered a few French phrases and mostly relied on his standard to get him through the city, Jim engaged everyone he met with his flawless French. Suddenly, Bones understood why the guidebook said French was the sexiest of the Terran languages. 

They walked through the Lourve together, Jim leaning in close to Bones in the hushed museum to translate the various French placards. After being on his own for nearly a week, Bones noticed Jim’s lack of personal space. He felt the warmth of Jim against his side, his strong hand on his forearm. His breath, still smelling of the sweet chocolate he’d wolfed down for breakfast, ghosted over Bones’ ear and cheek. If he turned, just slightly, Bones could press his lips against Jim’s lush mouth, take what had tempted him for years. This close, Bones’ head swam from the citrusy tang of Jim’s cologne that always reminded him of spiced oranges. They walked through the museum, even passing the tiny Mona Lisa, but Bones barely registered it in the sensual onslaught of Jim at his side. 

They emerged from the museum at dusk and Jim hustled them into a cab so they could see the Eiffel Tower light show. They arrived just at sunset, as the light show started. “After we see the lights, let’s grab some dinner, Bonesy. I’m starving. Did I tell you that my parents came here when they were dating? Mom always said Paris is the most romantic city on earth. I think they got engaged here. Right here, in front of the tower.” 

Bones glanced at him in some surprise. Jim rarely mentioned his mother and his father even less often. He watched the lights sparkle over Jim’s smiling, upturned face and, without realizing he was going to do it, leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Jim’s mouth. He raised his head, shocked by his own action, and Jim smiled at him, even more radiant than the sparkling tower.

“You beat me to it, Bones.” Jim grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled Bones toward him, kissing him deeply, cradling his head in his hands. Bones wrapped his arms around him and just kissed him back. When they parted, both breathed heavily but neither let go, wrapped in each other’s embrace. 

“Jim…”

“Don’t start over thinking, Bones. We’re in the most romantic city in the world.” Disappointment crashed over Bones. Jim was just caught up in the moment. He dropped his arms and started to step back, out of Jim’s embrace. Jim glanced at him. “So, here’s the thing, Bones. I…we…umm….”

“Just a kiss, Jim. Don’t over think it.” Bones said, trying to help Jim over the moment, smooth over the embarrassment and preserve their friendship.

“I want it to be more.” Bones glanced up into Jim’s face and watched his friend chew on his lower lip, always tell for when he was nervous. “I’ve been trying to say this for years. I love you, Bones.”

Bones just blinked at him, certain he’d misheard or misunderstood. Any moment now, Jim would follow his inexplicable, bewildering admission with “like a friend” or “like a brother.” Jim clasped his hands on Bones cheeks and pressed a sweet kiss to his mouth.

“It’s ok if you don’t feel the same. I just…wanted you to know.” Jim glanced down, stepping back before Bones stepped forward and grabbed his jacket.

“So, what are you going to do about it, kid?” Jim looked up at him then and smiled brilliantly. They completely missed the rest of the light show by creating fireworks of their very own.


	5. Ides of March

“It was for a play. You know, the one by Shakespeare?”

Jim stopped giggling at the holo-photos on the PADD long enough to look up and nod. “Sure, Bonesy, whatever you say.”

“I was playing Casear. You’ve heard of him. Ides of March, Et Tu Brute?” 

“They may have covered him in the command track classes. Sounds a bit familiar. Something about banging Cleopatra.”

“That would be what you’d focus on, infant.” Bones rolled his eyes, hating that their notoriety from the Narada incident resulted in private holo-graphs being published in the tabloid press. Still, as invasions of privacy went, the shots of him playing Caesar in his 11th grade play were fairly mild. He knew both he and Jim had much worse that could come out. 

“They definitely did not mention the hot guy with the gold wreath in his dark hair…” Jim glanced down at the picture again. “Purple is a really good color for you Bones. You look very regal.”

“I hate you.” Bones said, resting his head on the sofa back and closing his eyes. Next to him, Jim choked and then snorted with laughter. He looked up to see Jim turning the PADD to face him.

“What play were you Cupid in, Bones?”


	6. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost Human crossover with Dorian as Geoff M'Benga. He references both a major character death (John Kennex) and a major character illness (Leonard McCoy). 
> 
> This one is bittersweet and a bit angst-filled for the Almost Human fans. McKirkers should be okay as both Jim and Bones are fine.

When Doctor McCoy’s biobed sensors went haywire, Geoff M’Benga dashed down the medbay hall to his bedside. McCoy lay in a private room, still recovering from his emergency appendectomy earlier in the day. He rounded the corner, only to come to a halt, just inside the door. 

The Captain lay curled on his side, next to McCoy in the biobed, his head resting on McCoy’s shoulder. McCoy stroked his cheek and then pulled the blankets up over Kirk’s shoulder, nestling them together, his arm around Kirk’s shoulders. Kirk snuggled deeper against him, his head sliding down a bit to rest on McCoy’s chest, just over his heartbeat. McCoy brushed a kiss over the Captain’s bright blonde hair and then rested his cheek on his head, closing his eyes. M’Benga could tell from the biobed readings that both men slept deeply, comfortably. 

Until that moment, M’Benga hadn’t realized the rumors were true but now he knew—they were as madly in love as everyone claimed. He should have figured that out when the Captain called down from the bridge for a status on Doctor McCoy every ten minutes all alpha shift and spent beta shift in a chair next to McCoy’s bed, holding the unconscious man’s hand. 

M’Benga smiled as he watched the dim lights in the room gleam on McCoy’s dark hair, so like his great (four times over) grandfather. Leo was very like John. Watching the CMO and the Captain entwined, he knew he was intruding on a very private, very intimate moment. He remembered sleeping curled up like that with John many times, resting his head over his heart, the constant beat making him feel secure and safe and very loved.

Of course, being human, that constant beat eventually wound down. And Dorian—now Geoff M’Benga— remembered the intense pain of that loss very well, the ache that never left him. But seeing John’s grandson find that same epic love made Dorian happy. And, slipping out of the room and off shift, he connected to his charging station, lost in the memories of his own forever love.


	7. Kiss Me, I'm Irish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy St. Patrick's Day!!

Bones happened to be at the front desk of the medbay, finishing notes on his final patient of the shift, when several shocked gasps caused him to glance up. Jim and Gaila walked in, holding hands. He could do nothing but gape at his roommate’s ensemble. Jim sported a rainbow headband with sparkly, glowing shamrocks supported by fuzzy pipe cleaners that bobbed whenever Jim moved. Overlarge shamrock shaped sunglasses covered most of his handsome face. Bones recognized Jim’s enormous collection of Mardi Gras beads wrapped around his neck in festive gold and green. Jim had been utterly shameless about flashing anyone and everything in his pursuit of the beads last month on Fat Tuesday—risking multiple public indecency charges in the process. Over a worn pair of jeans, he wore an eye watering kelly green shirt that proclaimed in bold orange script: _“Wanna get lucky?”_ In case anyone missed the innuendo, a golden arrow—complete with sequins—pointed to Jim’s groin. 

“What are you wearin’?” Bones asked, as he walked around the counter, ignoring the goggling nurses and amused whispers. 

“It is Saint Patrick’s Day. I am not wearing a costume as I am already green.” Gaila answered. She wore a gold mesh minidress instead that did little to cover her ample charms.

Jim ignored him and turned to Gaila. “He is not wearing any green.”

Gaila slipped up beside him and casually draped an arm around his waist. The Orion girl was always very friendly. Jim pulled the headband off and leaned toward Bones. “If you put that thing on my head…”

But he never got to finish his threat as Gaila chose just that moment to pinch him—hard—on his bottom. Bones leapt about a foot off the floor, clapping a hand to his stinging ass and staring at her in pure, open-mouthed shock. She smiled serenely and, tilting her head to the side, said, “Jim said the punishment for not wearing green is a pinch. Though, Jim, his eyes are sort of green. Like moss.” 

“You’re supposed to _wear_ green on St. Patrick’s Day.” Jim nodded, not in the least perturbed that his sort of girlfriend had just pinched his best friend on his ass.

“Jim, I’m Scottish—you know, McCoy and all that. We don’t really celebrate the day.”

“I think McCoy is actually an Irish name.” Jim said. “I looked it up once and it started as an Irish surname.”

“My grandfather, Horatio, would punch you in your pretty mouth, if he heard you say that.” Bones flushed at the _pretty mouth_ slip but Jim ignored it, though Gaila tilted her head and looked at him from under her lashes. Bones was pretty sure she already knew about his crush, even if Jim remained stubbornly clueless. 

“Horatio! That’s what the H stands for, isn’t it?” Jim smiled at him, brilliant and bright. 

“Don’t mock, Tiberius.” 

“Kirk is a Scottish name too but you know what they say! Everyone is Irish on St. Paddy’s day. So I’m Irish today. You must have a little Irish in you—or would you like to?” Jim cracked himself up with his own joke as Bones rolled his eyes. “You’re off shift in 15 minutes. Come drinking with us.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you dressed like that.” Bones waved his hand at Jim’s outfit. 

“Spoilsport. Anyway, you said you’d come drinking with us.” Gaila nodded at Jim’s words. 

“Jim says we are going to have dinner before drinking. Corned beef, though I will not eat that, and cabbage and potatoes and carrots. Just come and dine with us.” 

“Pretty sure no restaurant that meets the health code is going to let Jim in dressed like that.” Bones gave in when she shot him a pretty smile. “Fine. Let me go change.”

“Great. Meet us at The Lucky Penny over on 5th in 20 minutes. And don’t even think about going home. I’ll just come get you.” Bones nodded and headed off to change. Despite his protestations to Jim, he had brought a shirt that was appropriate for the day. He dressed in his moss green t-shirt with the Guinness logo stamped across it, a gift from Pamela in happier times. With a sigh, he headed over to the Lucky Penny, knowing Jim would be true to his word. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like hanging out with Jim. He loved hanging out with Jim. And Gaila was always kind. He just felt like the third wheel and, since he realized his crush on Jim at the holidays—and realized that Jim did not feel the same interest in him—he didn’t want to ruin his friendship. Still, he could probably sit and eat a meal with the man without lunging at him with his girlfriend sitting right there. Lively Celtic music poured into the street from the warmly-lit, inviting pub. He strode in and found Jim sitting alone in a tiny booth at the back. 

“Nice shirt.” Jim nodded approvingly. He’d taken off the sunglasses but still wore the rest of his festive outfit. “Here, I ordered you a Guinness.”

Bones slipped into the booth next to Jim and nodded his thanks. He sipped the thick beer and glanced around for Gaila. Jim said, “She’s dancing.”

Gaila was indeed dancing a jig and dancing well, drawing nearly every eye in the place. Jim didn’t seem to mind. Plates of steaming corned beef and cabbage arrived. “You know, this is an American tradition. The Irish don’t actually eat this. Pamela and I went to Ireland for our honeymoon.”

“Romantic.” Jim smiled. 

“Sort of. Once you’ve seen the castles and the sheep and the forty shades of green, it gets a bit dull. Seen one castle, seen them all.” Bones realized it was the first time he’d thought of any part of his marriage without bitterness. Was it a good sign that he had moved on far enough to have some happy memories? 

“Oh good, dinner’s arrived. Here, Doctor, I brought you this.” Gaila slapped a sticker onto Bones’ chest and slipped into the booth next to Jim, causing him to have to scoot over to press against Bones’ side. He pulled out his t-shirt and read, upside down, “Kiss me, I’m Irish.”

“Okay.” Jim said and pressed his lips to Bones. Shocked, Bones froze for a few seconds before cupping Jim’s cheek in his hand and kissing him back. He swiped his tongue into Jim’s mouth, the rich taste of Guinness and Jim making his head swim. Jim clutched at his shoulders and they finally broke apart, pressing their foreheads together, both breathing hard.

“Finally!” Gaila clapped her hands. Bones glanced at her with surprise—after all, he’d just made out with her boyfriend in front of her—but she just beamed at them. “I thought it would never happen.”

“Me too.” Jim whispered. 

“Did you engineer this whole outing just to have a chance to kiss me?” Bones whispered. Jim nodded and Bones blushed. Maybe his crush was reciprocated after all. “Must be my lucky day, darlin.’” Bones whispered before he kissed Jim again.


	8. Damn Dragonflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angst filled drabble about Jim coping with the loss of Bones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for: major character death, angst, no happy ending (maybe it's a hopeful ending but not happy), xenopolythemia, terminal illness.

After Bones got sick, one of the doctors—the endless stream of babbling helpless doctors—suggested meditation. Bones, anxious to not miss what little time he had left being doped up on painkillers, agreed to try it. He sat by the lake behind their Georgia farmhouse, cross-legged, on a cushion, desperately trying to concentrate on his breath.

Jim watched him from the kitchen window, hating the sight of Bones’ frail shoulders and prominent ribcage as he drew in deep, rhythmic breaths. He counted three breathes before Bones leapt from the cushion and stormed back into the house, a thunderous expression on his face. 

“Damned dragonflies are buzzing me!” Jim laughed at his indignant expression, in a way that he hadn’t since they’d heard the word xenopolythemia. And Bones gifted him with an answering grin. 

From then on, the phrase “damn dragonflies” became their catchphrase as the going got rough and then rougher. They used it to make each other smile, even as Bones’ days drew to a close.

Finally, after the inevitable end came, Jim sat in Starfleet Memorial Park, just a few feet from his beloved’s deceptively simple headstone. How could a simple stone ever capture all Bones had been to him? He came here, to this peaceful spot, high above the hills of San Francisco, whenever the ache got too bad. He’d been here almost every day since Bones left. 

Jim wondered if he would ever feel anything again. He put his aching head in his hands, wishing he could cry and get it over with. He heard a loud buzzing sound. Thinking it was someone with a lawn mower, he raised his head to ask for privacy. Instead, just inches from his face, he found a glittering green dragonfly, his iridescent wings sparkling in the sunlight.

Unbidden, a line from the fantasy series Bones loved so much came to Jim. “The ones that love us never really leave us.”

Jim smiled at the hovering insect and whispered, “Hi, Bones!” 

The dragonfly dashed off. And Jim stood and dusted off his uniform pants. Feeling comforted and loved, he headed home, a smile creasing his handsome face.


	9. Drunk Tank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after STID, Jim rescues Bones from the drunk tank...

In an odd way, Bones sort of liked the drunk tank. Unlike the dive bars he’d spent the better part of the last few weeks in, it was quiet and peaceful, like a church. Also, the floor tiles felt cool on his overheated face. 

“Bones?” Jim’s voice said from somewhere above his head. “Come on, Bones. Up you get.”

Jim dragged him to his feet and escorted him out of the station. “I’d have been here sooner but Uhura just got your voice message. Why didn’t you call me, Bones?”

“You didn’t call me, didya?”

Jim looked at him, his brow furrowed. At mid-morning, the merciless sun beat against his eyes as a migraine bloomed behind his eyes. Jim carefully placed his own sunglasses on his face and helped him into the car. He handed him a bottle of water which Bones sucked down greedily before resting his head against the seat back. He took Bones to his apartment. Bones administered a sober-up hypospray before heading to the bathroom to shower and shave. He returned to the kitchen, dressed only in sweatpants and a t-shirt, to find Jim making his hangover omelet special. 

“Didn’t think you’d stick around.” 

“Bones, I know I haven’t been in touch much lately but…” Jim said, as Bones slid into a chair at the counter. Jim plated the omelet and slid it over to Bones. His stomach rebelled against the thought of eating and he pushed it away. 

“I didn’t mean recently.” Jim glanced up at him, his blue eyes wide. “I meant then. At the core.” 

Jim threw the frying pan into the sink, the loud clatter echoing through Bones’ tiny kitchen. “No, no I didn’t call you, Bones. See, I was the one laying there dying—burning from the inside out—and so I got to choose who was at my fucking death.”

“You wanted the Vulcan there.” Bones winced at the petulant whine in his voice. 

“I didn’t call him. Scotty did that on his own.” Jim shook his head.

“Why, Jim? Just tell me that. After all this time—after the Academy, after Niburu, after Khan—you owe me an explanation.”

Jim raked both hands through his hair, shaking his head. “You want to know why I didn’t call you, Bones?”

Bones sensed that he’d lost the thread of their conversation somewhere along the way or maybe they were just having different conversations. He got to be mad at Jim—who’d up and died without him. And then, when he’d pushed the limits of modern medicine—even possibly gotten his own personal miracle—Jim woke up and thanked that goddamn green blooded hobgoblin instead. Bones hadn’t known it was possible to hurt that much.

Jim leaned closer to him, across the counter, and said, “You’re so fucking stupid, Bones.”

“I’m stupid? I saved your sorry, ungrateful ass…” Jim grabbed his face and kissed him then. A brief, hard, desperate press of lips. Stunned, Bones didn’t even kiss him back. Jim broke the kiss and sat back.

“That’s why.”

“What’s why? Remember, I’m not as smart as you, Jimmy boy.”

“I LOVE YOU! You pigheaded ass.” Bones blinked at him, startled by his echoing yell. “It’s been obvious for years, Bones, but you’ve just been too stubborn, too oblivious to acknowledge it.”

“You love me?” Bones breathed. “What about the Vulcan?”

“Spock?” Jim laughed and shook his head. “We’re sort of friends now but…no. My heart belongs to a grumpy Southern doctor that I met on the shuttle. Has for years, even though he rejected me over and over again.”

“I never…when did I reject you?” 

“About twenty times at the Academy.”

“I thought you were teasing me about my crush on you.”

“Your crush on me?” Jim laughed. “Think you got that the wrong way around.”

“I love you too, Jim.” They pressed their foreheads together, exchanging sweet smiles, before Bones pressed a kiss to Jim’s plush mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No disrespect to Kirk/Spock shippers here. I just think that Bones would be very jealous of the deepening relationship between Kirk and Spock in the AOS films.


	10. Medical Boards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As part of graduating from the Academy, Bones has to take his medical boards again...

One of the most miserable things in the immediate aftermath of “the Nero incident” was going back to being cadets. The Enterprise crew had had their moment in the sun and then, after they saved the world and, by extension, the Federation, got sent back to be good little school kids. They’d had about five months in the final term to endure the eerie quiet of a campus reduced by two-thirds of the population. 

For Bones, the worst of the worst was having to take his medical boards-again. He’d already passed them once, back in Georgia, but now had to qualify for all the alien species in his xeno-MD. A week of testing did not make for a happy doctor.

Jim did everything he could to be the supportive boyfriend during this wretched time for Bones. He made dinner every night, quizzed Bones before bed, and put up with the grouchiest Bones he’d seen yet. The night before the last test, Jim made Bones his favorite dinner—roast chicken—and queued up a favorite holo-vid. After they ate, with Bones still staring at his notes, Jim did the dishes and started the movie.

“So, wait, Bilbo is this guy’s uncle?”

“Yes, quiet, infant! This is the best part.” Jim sat behind him on the sofa, Bones propped against his chest, as they watched. Bones had a PADD on his lap as he was ostensibly looking over his notes “one last time.” Jim rubbed his beloved’s shoulders and neck, trying to soothe him any way he could. Bones rested his head against Jim, over his heart and, as Jim watched, his eyelids drooped. Jim caught the PADD before it tumbled to the floor and tossed the blue plaid throw blanket from the back of the sofa over them. Jim didn’t even disturb him when he started to snore, though by then Jim had a crick in his back. Jim dropped off to sleep nearly instantly, cuddling Bones close in his arms.

At dawn, Bones woke up in a panic, after having slept better than he had for weeks. Jim, even though his back throbbed and lit up with every step he took, made him cheesy scrambled eggs, toast and coffee, which Bones promptly threw up back up with nerves.

“Relax, Bones. You got this.” Jim rubbed his back.

“Just don’t want to disappoint you, Jimmy.” Bones said, still crouched over the toilet in their tiny bathroom.

“What? You’d never…”

“If I fail these tests, I can’t qualify as your CMO. I won’t be a good enough doctor. And then everyone will say that it was favoritism you picked me as your CMO and…”

“Bones, I chose you for my CMO because you’re the best damn doctor in the fleet. And I fell in love with you because you’re the best damn person I’ve ever known. You’ll ace these tests, I know it. But even if you did fail every single one, you’d never disappoint me, Bones.” 

No one but Bones was surprised when he passed with the highest scores ever. Jim just smiled and said, “Buckle up, Bones.”


	11. Whatever You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The McKirk version of this OTP head canon:
> 
> My favorite OTP headcanon rn is for Person A to be really annoyed like, “Whatever, suck my dick” and for Person B to kneel unflinchingly and pull Person A’s pants down.
> 
> http://corrie71.tumblr.com/post/105476240064/cherryblossom-avenger-my-favorite-otp-headcanon

“Han shot first.” Bones snapped, slapping his hand on the counter. “I’ve seen every single one of these films, including the ten remakes, and I’m telling you, in the original version, Han shot first.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Bones.” Jim argued. “Why would Han shoot first?”

And the argument only escalated from there, in the way stupid quarrels do. Though they’d roomed together for over a year and a half, they’d only officially been a couple for a few weeks when they’d decided to watch the Star Wars movies together. Bones’ father had been a classic sci-fi movie buff and he wanted to share his interest with Jim. Unfortunately, they could only find the remastered versions so, in the version Jim saw, Greedo was clearly the aggressor in the firefight and refused to believe Bones that, in the original, Han shot first.

They bickered for ages until Bones threw himself down on the sofa and said, “Whatever, Jim.” And then, under his breath, “Suck my dick.”

Jim stood from his bunk and smiled at him before sauntering over and dropping to his knees in front of Bones on the sofa. Bones glared at him, his arms crossed over his chest, as Jim tugged down the waistband of his pajama pants. Jim curled his fingers around Bones’ half-hard cock and pulled gently before leaning forward and licking a long, slow stripe from base to top. He swirled his tongue around the head and leaned back, stroking his hand up and down the shaft and doing that amazing thing with his thumb, finding all the right pressure points as he stroked Bones to readiness.

“This is not the proper way to end an argument in a relationship.” Bones gasped out as Jim used his free hand to roll Bones’ balls between his clever fingers.

“You wanna yell some more? I bet I can make you yell.” Jim leaned forward and pulled just the head of Bones’ cock between his plush lips, his tongue swiping up the drops of pre-cum as Bones gasped and jolted forward. Jim’s mouth chased his hand up and down the shaft a few times, stroking and sucking in counterpoint as Bones let his head fall back with a moan, clutching the sofa cushions to avoid grabbing handfuls of Jim’s hair. 

Jim looked up, humming around Bones’ shaft, bringing Bones just to the edge of release before he pulled off with an audible pop. “You wanted to argue some more?”

“Bastard.” Bones hissed. Jim chuckled and resumed sucking, letting Bones thrust against his clever, nimble tongue. When Bones’ thrusts edged toward frantic, Jim pulled him in as deep as he could, letting him bump against the back of his throat, and moaned, low and deep and lewd. He opened his eyes just as Bones came, yelling his name as he poured down Jim’s throat. Slowly, he pulled off and licked Bones clean before pulling up his pants. Bones opened his eyes and returned Jim’s wicked grin. 

“You can’t just expect to end an argument by giving me a blow job.” Bones said, when he regained the power of speech. 

“Whatever you say, Bones. And Greedo shot first.”


	12. Just Like His Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw this GIF of Chris H. who played George Kirk (Jim's dad) being interviewed and couldn't stop imagining Jim seeing that interview when he was at the Academy. Enjoy!
> 
> http://corrie71.tumblr.com/post/105529079479/thorinoakeshield-you-are-thor-arent-you-i

When the heat of mid-terms reached full swing, Bones liked to take refuge in the Starfleet University library. As an academic all his life, he found comfort surrounded by the organized shelves and stacks of books. On the deserted, mostly unused fourth floor, he’d claimed his own little study carrel. One day, on a study break, he wandered the dusty stacks, walking idly just to keep his circulation up. As he passed an old jumble of PADDs, the name “Kirk” caught his eye. He picked it up and, upon closer inspection, read, “Kirk, G. Cadet. 2227.” 

Jim’s dad. It had to be. He’d have been a cadet back then in Bones’ own birth year. He tossed the PADD into his backpack and headed back to the dorm. When he got there, Jim sat on his bunk, surrounded by a complicated labyrinth of PADDs, empty takeout containers, and several cold mugs of coffee. His roommate looked up, his eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot, from focusing on a PADD for hours. 

“I can’t remember the Klingon word for death.”

“Don’t they have dozens, like the eskimos and snow?”

“Yeah, but I can’t remember what they call death by dismemberment.” Jim raked his hands through his hair. 

“Unpleasant?” Bones quipped. “Can you take a study break? I have something to show you.”

Bones handed him the PADD. Jim glanced at the label and then his eyes widened. “Do you think…?”

“Turn it on and we’ll find out.” Bones moved a few PADDs and a teetering pizza box to sit next to Jim on the bed.

Jim flipped the ancient PADD on and it hummed to life, thanks to its bacterial batteries—good for a century. He flipped through the contents. “I think this was his student PADD. His term papers are on here. Wow. I can’t wait to read these.”

He queued up an interview file. His father, the heroic George Kirk, famed throughout the Federation for his selfless sacrifice, faced the camera, wearing a turquoise button down shirt and unshaven, his blonde hair tousled and messy. He looked at the camera and said, “Okay, I’m ready to practice for my interviews, love.”

Off camera, a woman’s voice asked, “What would I rather fight—a hundred duck sized horses or a horse sized duck?”

“I think that’s my mom’s voice.” Jim said, awed. He stopped the playback and queued up the date. “This would have been just a few months before they were set to graduate.”

“Maybe they were practicing for their posting interviews?” Bones asked as he glanced back at the screen. 

“Maybe.” Jim thumbed the snipped back on as they watched George debate his choices before proclaiming that he’d ride off on the horse-sized duck. 

“Horse-sized duck?” Jim shook his head and laughed through the tears gathering. “Everyone tells me I look like him. And I can see it but…”

“You do look like him, that’s true. But you’re like him in more than just looks, Jim.” Bones squeezed his shoulder. “Looks like we know where you got your goofy sense of humor and your tactical mind from.”

“It’s nice to know he could be silly, you know? That he wasn’t always so heroic. Thanks, Bones.”

“Sure, kid.”

A few days later, Jim came home to find a still from the interview in a frame next to his bunk. On a note-cube next to the frame, in Bones’ cramped doctor handwriting, it said, “Thought you might want a reminder of how like your daddy you really are.”


	13. Final Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Major Character Death** (off the page, before the start of the drabble)...

Sometime before he died on an away mission gone awry, Jim created recordings for Bones that popped up at different, random times. Bones didn’t know what programming and hacking magic Jim employed to have messages delivered to Bones at just the right moment. Maybe Jim left instructions with Uhura or Spock or Scotty to act as messenger angels. Maybe Jim’d struck some sort of deal in heaven. If anyone could successfully negotiate with a deity, Jim Kirk could.

Every time he got these little comm messages from the beyond, Bones cycled through the whole host of emotions—anger, grief, abandonment…before settling on relief at seeing his love just one more time. Though it always hurt Bones that Jim had been planning to leave him all along. Inevitably, he’d bargain with himself, consider not playing the message, but he’d crack, greedy to see Jim’s face just once more, happy to see the sparkle in his beloved’s sky blue eyes and a smile crease his handsome face, trapped in perpetual youth.

The final message came in two days before the Enterprise was due to set sail again, after over a year of repairs. 

“So, you’re finally going back into the black. I’m so proud of you!” Jim blew a kiss at the camera and winked. “Love ya, Bonesy. Bon Voyage.”

Bones played the message over and over, tears blurring the screen. Later, after he’d gotten over the emotional sucker punch of seeing Jim again and analyzed the message frame by frame to figure out when he’d recorded it, Bones settled into his cold, narrow, lonely bunk to play the message once more before he fell asleep. He whispered back, “Love you too, darlin.”


	14. Strawberry Fields Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones go strawberry picking...
> 
> Toothrotting fluff ahead.

On one of their first official dates, when they first agreed to try out this relationship thing and take things slow, Bones talked Jim into going strawberry picking. In the field, Jim tugged a ripe berry off the plants and leaned over to feed it to Bones. Bones bit into the sun warmed, juicy strawberry causing a thin stream of red juice to run down Jim’s wrist. After eating the berry, Bones’ warm tongue chased the juice down the side of Jim’s hand to his wrist, lapping it up. Hazel eyes met blue as Bones sucked lightly on Jim’s wrist. Jim’s eyes turned hot with lust and he moaned, “Bones.”

“Come on, Jimmy. We’ve got berries to pick, darlin.”

Later that same night, they finally go to bed together and, in the afterglow, eat their homemade strawberry shortcake off each other. Neither one minded when they ruined the sheets and woke up the next morning sticky, covered in berry juice and whipped cream. 

Just over a year later, they chose an enormous strawberry shortcake for their wedding cake.


	15. Last First Date

“You? You have a date?” Jim demanded, as leaned against their bathroom doorjamb, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Yes! Is that so hard to believe?” Bones asked as he combed his hair first one way and then the other before giving up and raking his hand through his hair, resulting in messy spikes. He hadn’t been on a first date in nearly a decade. _Did the jacket make him look like he was trying too hard? What had been acceptable, even required in Atlanta, might be too formal for San Francisco…_

“We’ve been at the Academy a year and a half and I’ve never even seen you hook up with anyone. I thought you’d taken a vow of celibacy or something.” 

“You always leave first when we’re out so how would you know who I’m going home with? And also, this is not a hookup. It’s a date.”

“What’s the difference?” Bones nudged Jim aside and rummaged through the his dresser for another shirt. _This one was stupid. It was the stupidest shirt he’d ever owned, that anyone had ever owned and…_

“Well, instead of finding the nearest dark corner to get your rocks off, Pat and I are going to go out to dinner, eat in a restaurant, converse like adults…”

“Sounds dull.” Bones rolled his eyes, ignoring Jim. He’d hoped, in vain, that his nosy, too-handsome-for-his-own-good roommate wouldn’t be here when he departed on his date. He was nervous enough as it was. First dates were the pits—so nerve-wracking. “Where’d you meet this Pat?”

“Christine set us up.”

“It’s a blind date? Oh, Bones. Just come to the bars with me. I’ll find a girl for you and…”

“Jeez, Jim. Thanks for your charitable and generous offer but I’ll be fine. And no, it’s not a blind date. Pat works at the hospital. We’ve talked before and had lunch in a group and stuff but…” Just then the doorbell rang. “I gotta change my shirt. Let Pat in and be nice.” Bones dashed into the bathroom as Jim rolled his eyes.

When he came back out, now wearing a forest green shirt instead of the stupid blue one, Jim stood in the entryway, sizing up Pat. Pat Wright worked in radiology. He stood just an inch or so shorter than Jim, his face slightly more round and his eyes a darker blue, closer to sapphire. Now that Bones saw them together, he could see the resemblance. _Damn Christine. Now he knew what she meant about Pat being his type._

“Hi, Leo. Ready to go?” Jim turned to face Bones, his eyes wide with shock. Bones tried not to laugh at how stunned Jim looked. It wasn’t often he could surprise Jim. Before his roommate could say anything embarrassing, Bones hustled Pat out the door. Pat showed him to his car, a small, four door burgundy sedan, and chattered the entire way into the city about the latest episode of Downton Abbey, season 235. 

“Can you believe they re-incarnated the Dowager Countess? I think they’ve taken a page from Doctor Who with that. It’s just ridiculous. And Bates is up on murder charges—again!” Bones just shrugged and nodded. Pat surrendered his car to the valet and they walked into the hottest new restaurant in San Francisco, _Seinfeld’s Place: Eat Nothing_. Their table boasted a gorgeous view of the bay at sunset, the bridge lights twinkling on in the dusky twilight. Pat continued, “Lady Mary the fourteenth…”

After they ordered drinks, Pat paused for breath, smiled at Bones, and said, “So, what did you think of last night’s episode?”

“Actually, I’ve never seen it.”

Pat’s jaw dropped open. “You’ve never seen it? You’ve never seen Downton Abbey?”

“Well, no, with classes and homework and shifts at the medbay…” 

“I’m sorry, Leo, but there is no way I can date someone who doesn’t love Downton as much as I do. Good evening.” Pat stood, tossed his napkin on the table, and walked out of the restaurant, shaking his head. Bones gaped after him, sure this was some elaborate practical joke. 

“He drove me here.” Bones muttered, when Pat didn’t reappear after ten minutes. He downed both their drinks and paid the check. When he got outside the restaurant, he realized he didn’t have enough credits left over for cab or bus fare back across the bridge. There was nothing for it but to call Jim to come to his rescue. He’d never hear the end of this.

Half an hour later, Bones sat alone on a bench in Ghiradelli Square, shivering a bit from the cool bay breeze. He should have worn the jacket after all. Jim strolled up, patting him on the shoulders, and sitting next to him. Jim met his eyes and bit his lip.

“You can go ahead and laugh.” Bones said, crossing his arms, over his chest. “Get it over with.”

“You’re shivering.” Jim said, his voice thick with suppressed laughter. He pulled off his leather jacket and tossed it over Bones’ shoulders. Bones huddled gratefully into the jacket, still blessedly warm from Jim, who seemed to burn hotter than a normal person. “Come on, I’ll buy you a hot chocolate to warm up before we head back.”

“I’m hungry. I didn’t get dinner.” Bones groused, the two mixed drinks he’d downed on an empty stomach making him a bit lightheaded.

“Okay, then, Doctor Cranky. I’ll buy you dinner.” Jim led him to a small, dimly lit Chinese restaurant two streets over. “They have great steamed dumplings here. I promise not to leave if you didn’t watch my favorite show.” 

“Asshole.” Bones snorted, following Jim to a low slung table and making himself comfortable on the pillow seats. Instead of sitting across from him, Jim dropped to the pillow next to him. 

Half an hour later, they sat sipping hot tea, flicking fortune cookies at each other, both giggling over Bones’ misadventure. Jim finished his tea and tapped the bottom of the cup absently on the table. He swiped at his streaming eyes and said, “Bones, I do have a question.”

“If it’s about Downton Abbey, I don’t know the answer.” 

Jim shook his head and grinned at Bones. “If you were going to date a guy, why didn’t you just ask me out?"

Bones swallowed. Trust Jim to just blurt out such an uncomfortable truth. “Well, you said it yourself, you don’t really date, do you? You just hook-up, right?”

“Usually, yes.” Jim shrugged. “Still, you said earlier that a date involved going out to a restaurant and conversing like adults. We just did that. So…”

“But Jim, we’re friends. Roommates. We’ve eaten together hundreds of times. And sometimes, we even converse like grown-ups.”

“So…what else do you do on a date?” 

“What do you do on your dates?” Bones held up a palm. “Don’t answer that. On dates, people go to movies…walks…I don’t know. Fun activities you can do while getting to know someone.”

“We do all that too.” Jim cocked his head to the side, his blue eyes intense. “Have we been dating and I didn’t know it?”

“Well, usually, people date people they’re attracted to.”

“And you’re not attracted to me? Is that it?” Jim said, leaning closer. This close, Bones caught the enticing scent of Jim’s cologne, citrus and spice. “Because Pat looked a little bit like me.”

“Does he? I hadn’t noticed.” Jim cut him off by pressing his lips against Bones’ mouth briefly, before leaning back to meet Bones’ eyes. They stared at each other. 

“That’s the piece I’ve been missing. The kissing part.” Jim smiled, brushing his fingers over Bones cheek before cupping the back of his head to pull him closer again.

Bones slapped a palm against his chest. “What are you playing at, Jim?” 

Jim leaned back, his eyes very blue in the dimly lit restaurant. “Kissing my date. Tell me now if that’s not what you want to be.”

In an instant, Bones watched his entire future reshape itself, Jim at the center of his life. He’d never thought Jim would want him this way. But if he did, well, then Bones was right where he wanted to be—in Jim’s arms. As he leaned over and kissed Jim back, a sweet brush of lips, Bones realized that he’d just gone on his last first date ever. Thank goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first part of this date actually happened to me in the mid-1990s. My friend set me up with a guy she worked with. We’d met several times but this was our first one-on-one conversation. Seinfeld was the show he left me for though. Bones and Jim's night turned out better than mine did :-)


	16. Almost Inked (Part 1/2)

“I’ll hold your hand, if you want.” Jim offered to Gaila as they stood in the waiting room of Ink Stars, the hottest tattoo parlor in San Francisco, just blocks from the Academy. 

“Jim, you pass out at the sight of needles.” Gaila shook her head, favoring the bald tattoo artist with a smile. “Bob here will take good care of me.”

Jim nodded in relief as Gaila disappeared behind the beaded curtain and he heard the buzz of the tattoo machine start. He wanted to be a good friend but didn’t think he’d be much help if he fainted. He spent the next ten minutes or so examining the sample tattoo art on the walls. Though he had nothing against people with ink, he couldn’t commit to anything for long. He’d never be able to decide what to pick and he didn’t want anything so permanent on his body. As he bent to examine an ornate skull design, he knocked heads with a dark-haired guy next to him.

“OW!” Jim clapped a hand to his forehead and stood to glare at the guy. 

“Sorry ‘bout that. Mama always said I was hard-headed.” The man said in a deep Southern drawl. Wow. This guy was a looker. Midnight hair, golden eyes, plush mouth. “I’m McCoy, Leonard McCoy.”

“Jim Kirk.” The man pulled a battered silver flask out of the green army jacket he wore and took a generous swig before extending it to Jim. He smiled and took a sip, his eyes watering from the strength of the alcohol. 

“So, what’re you getting?” Jim waved to the tattoo designs surrounding them. The man—he didn’t look like a Leonard—pointed to an ornate skull design, decorated with flowers. 

“That’s a lot of ink…needles and all.” Jim said, shuddering.

“I’m a doctor. Needles don’t faze me.”

“So, who are you honoring with that tat, Bones? It’s a sugar skull, isn’t it? Day of the Dead and all that?”

The man looked at him. Now his eyes looked more green than gold. “My daddy.”

“Where you gonna get it?” The man shrugged off his coat and peeled his skin-tight black shirt from his body. He slapped his left shoulder blade. Without conscious thought, Jim trace the constellation of freckles there, Bones golden tanned skin satiny beneath his fingertips. He looked back up into Bones’ face and smiled when he watched those green-gold eyes dilate. “Seems a shame to cover up these freckles.” 

“You flirtin’ with me?” Bones said, his voice husky.

“You want me to be?” Jim said, his blue eyes never leaving Bones’ face. “Wanna go get a drink?” Bones shook his head. “Wanna go get laid then?”

“Thought you’d never ask, kid.” Bones pulled his shirt back on and grabbed his jacket before taking Jim’s hand. Just then, Gaila emerged from the back room. She took in the sight of Jim holding Bones hand and waved. “Have fun! Be safe, Jimmy!” she called as they headed out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part is the next chapter.


	17. Almost Inked, Part Two (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from the prior drabble, Almost Inked"
> 
> For GoWashTheLights

For GoWashtheLights

When they dashed out of Ink Stars, the storm that had been threatening all day broke over their heads, a pounding rain that soaked them instantly. Jim looked up at the sky, laughing, as the rain beaded on his face, making his skin sparkle in the glow of the streetlights. Leo cupped the back of his neck, pulling him close for a hard kiss, their teeth clacking together. Jim licked at the raindrops on Leo’s lips before he tugged his bottom lip into his mouth and tangled their tongues together, pressing their rain soaked bodies together from shoulder to hip. 

Jim broke the kiss and stepped back. “I share with three other guys. Is your roommate home?”

“Don’t have one. He washed out the first week.” Leo answered, grabbing Jim’s hand and tugging him toward his dorm. They dashed between the raindrops, giggling like kids as they ran and splashed in puddles. In the vestibule, Jim stopped him for another kiss that turned into a make-out session against the mailboxes, both of them clutching and eager for anywhere they could reach on each other. Leo broke away first this time and pulled Jim up the stairs. They made it inside his dorm room, before he dropped to his knees in front of Jim. 

He deftly opened the buttons on Jim’s jeans and peeled them apart, the denim clinging to the satiny skin beneath. He tugged the drenched material off Jim’s hips and grasped his hot, rigid length in his hand. He palmed Jim a few times before sucking the head between his lips, stroking in counterpoint. Jim clutched at his shoulders, moaning as Leo teased him with his thumb. He chased his hand with his mouth, stroking and sucking as Jim rocked frantically into his mouth. Leo opened his eyes just as he pressed the knuckles of his free hand behind Jim’s balls and Jim, his blue eyes nearly black with lust, poured down his throat. He swallowed it all, licking the last remaining drops off the plump head before standing. 

“Let’s get you out of those wet clothes, darlin.” Jim shuddered and nodded, stripping out of his jacket and t-shirt as Leo helped him step out of his wet jeans. Leo toed off his own boots and reached for the hem of his t-shirt but Jim’s hands caught his, stilling them.

“Let me. See, I’ve been wondering. It didn’t seem like that you were there for your virgin inking tonight, Bones.”

“It’s Leo.” 

“Bones.” Jim said, firmly. “I wanna find out where else you might be inked.” Jim leaned closer and whispered in his ear, his voice still sex rough. “And I want to taste it.” 

Leo let him tug the t-shirt over his head and smiled when Jim rubbed it through his hair to dry it. Leo swiped at his hair self-consciously but Jim batted his hands away. “It’s sexy all mussed like that.”

Jim eyed his torso and gestured for him to turn around. Obediently, Bones turned slowly. Jim’s fingers traced the small tattoo high on his right shoulder, marking the pattern of the stars. “The constellation Leo. For your name?”

“And my birthday.” Jim swiped his wet, warm tongue over his shoulder blade, little kitten licks at each star point and Leo shuddered, going impossibly harder as he did. Afraid he’d go off in his pants like a teenager, Leo turned back to face him. Jim undid the button on his jeans, his knuckles brushing the denim clad bulge below before dropping to his knees and peeling the wet jeans off his body, leaving his briefs in place. Jim tossed the jeans aside and helped him out of his socks, revealing the caduceus, low on his left calf, before standing and pulling Leo toward the bunks.

“A doctor?” Jim asked, pushing him back toward his bunk. Leo nodded as he toppled onto the bed. Jim licked his way up Leo’s legs before settling between them. 

“Just those two?” Jim asked, his eyes dark again. As he spoke, his warm breath blew over Leo’s achingly erect cock. 

“One more.” Leo said, as Jim’s clever fingers tugged at the waistband of his pants. He rolled his underwear down to find a small peach set high on Leo’s hip. “I’m from Georgia.”

Jim swirled his tongue around the small tattoo before licking down Leo’s hipbone. He flicked his tongue over the head of Leo’s aching cock, lapping up the drops of pre-come there before licking his way up Leo’s other hipbone. 

“Didn’t they hurt when you got them?”

“Not as bad as my cock does right now. Stop teasin’ me.” Leo rasped. “Put your mouth on me.”

“Demanding, aren’t you?” Jim laughed and then sucked Leo’s balls into his mouth. Leo slammed his head back into the pillow, arching up as Jim’s clever fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking as he sucked at his balls. He released his balls only to swallow his cock whole, doing ridiculously clever maneuvers with his tongue. Jim caught his hips when Leo thrust up, holding him down as he deep-throated him. In seconds, Leo saw stars as his release crashed over him. Jim swallowed everything he had to give before pulling off with a pop and laying down next to him, his erection brushing against Leo’s hip. _Damn kid was ready again._

“So, no names of ex-lovers…”

“I’m divorced.” Leo answered.

“And how’d you end up at Starfleet?”

“My daddy died and my ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. Got nothing left but my bones.”

“See, told you that was the perfect nickname.”

“And you? How’d you’d end up here?”

“I got recruited off a barroom floor. Decided it was better than being the only genius-level repeat offender in the midwest so…” Jim looked at him, his blue eyes serious. “So, decided to try to do better than my dad.”

“Your dad someone I’m supposed to know?”

Jim laughed delightedly and shook his head. “Never mind. You up for round two?”

“Lube’s in the drawer, kid. Some of us aren’t that young any more so you’ll have to fuck me.”

“That’s a hardship. I bet I can get you to come if I fuck you. Want me to try?”

Leo shrugged. “Sounds good to me.”

* * *

One year later…

“You’ve gotta keep your arm relaxed.” Bob, the tattoo artist at Ink Stars, barked out as Jim tensed up in the chair again, holding Bones’ hand so tightly his bones ground together. 

“But it hurts.” Jim whined, his pitiful voice barely audible over the buzzing tattoo machine. 

“You’re ok, you big baby.” Bones—as he’d come to accept being called by Jim—reassured Jim, pulling their clasped hands against his chest, right over his heartbeat. 

“He just got a much larger tattoo on his shoulder blade and you didn’t see him making all this fuss, did ya?” Bob snapped at Jim. Tonight, on the second anniversary of David McCoy’s death, he’d finally gotten the skull he’d come for the night he’d met Jim. 

“You said that an armband wouldn’t hurt.” Jim accused Bones, his lower lip poking out. Bones resisted the urge to lean over and suck on it. 

“I said it wouldn’t hurt that bad.” Bones rolled his eyes and leaned closer to Jim’s ear. “You came five times today, thanks to my hard work. You have lots of endorphins in your blood stream at the moment…”

“I know you think the medical talk is helping. But it isn’t.” Jim screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip, hissing as Bob worked on his arm. He’d chosen an armband of bones on his left bicep. The tattoo design was simple without a lot of ink and only one color—a good choice for a virgin inking.

“Bob’s nearly done.” Bones reassured him and Bob grunted. Bones leaned down to whisper to Jim. “Shall I tell you how incredibly sexy it’ll be when we’re all tangled up in bed together…and I’m sucking your cock…and I look up, with my mouth full of you, to see your arm flexing as you clutch at the sheets, that tattoo on your bicep.”

Jim moaned but Bones didn’t think it was entirely from pain this time. He glanced over and saw the bones etched into Jim’s skin, marking him as his. Bones leaned down near Jim’s ear and whispered, “I love you, Jim.” 

Just over a year later…

Jim and Bones made one last stop at Ink Stars to get their wedding band tattoos—each other’s name—before heading off to sail the stars together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to GoWashTheLights and WeWillSpockYou for helping me brainstorm this one!


	18. Say It Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A declaration drabble...angsty but with a happy ending...

“Jim, you gotta see this.” Bones said. His strong, sure voice was the most wonderful sound Jim had ever heard. He leaned on the helmsman’s console, fighting to pull air into his constricted lungs. When he thought his knees could support him, he pushed himself to stand, still dizzy from the adrenaline pounding through his system. He sat in his chair, fighting to calm his racing heart, taking deep, slow breaths. 

In those endless seconds of panic, he’d finally realized the truth and faced the depth of his feelings for Bones. And, despite the fact that he’d run from it his entire life, somehow, this dreadful emotion had happened to him anyway. How had he been so willfully blind for so long?

He wondered if there was any chance that his feelings could be returned but, no matter what, he had to tell him, had to let Bones know what he meant to him, now, today, even if it wasn’t the perfect moment, he couldn’t let another second pass before he told him. In a daze, Jim followed Spock to medbay and, though part of his mind still spun with his realization, he functioned enough to play at being captain. 

He couldn’t tell him now, not with all these people here. He’d tell him the next time he saw him. 

But he didn’t tell him that time because instead, he was planning to shoot through space like a pinball with a madman at his side. 

Then, as he stumbled into the medbay, he and Scotty supporting an injured Carol between them, he looked up and met Bones eyes and wondered if he needed to say it at all. 

Just after the lights flickered, just before he dashed off with Scotty, he leaned over the table and whispered to Bones, “I love you, Bones. So much.” 

Bones stilled, his eyes wide and his mouth open in a perfect oval. “I know it’s not the right moment, but I realized it when I…thought I’d lost you.”

Bones blinked at him, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Jim smiled at him and said “Okay, well, gotta go be captain and all that and…see you later, Bones.”

* * *

The next time Bones saw Jim he lay, still and silent, wrapped in a body bag on his table. Though there were medical procedures to follow, a checklist of tasks to complete for his fallen captain, Bones couldn’t do any of it. He stumbled to a chair, dropping his head into his hands, and… 

And then the tribble moved…

* * *

Two weeks later…

After a long fight to consciousness, feeling like he was surfacing from deep, dark water, Jim opened his eyes and blinked, glancing around. Nearly instantly, Bones’s concerned face came into view and Jim smiled at him. 

“Jim?” Bones said, his voice hoarse and his hazel eyes filling with tears. Jim smiled up at him as Bones whispered. “You didn’t give me the chance to say it back. I love you too, Jim.”


	19. Doctor Dimples

“Today on Good Morning Federation, we have the Narada heroes with us.” The camera panned over the bridge crew, all of them smiling but Bones. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the camera before Jim nudged him.

“Can’t you at least try to smile, Bones? Just once?” Bones turned his legendary glare on Jim, complete with the eyebrow maneuver. Jim sighed. In the months since they’d returned after defeating Nero, the entire bridge crew suffered under the intense glare of the media spotlight. Despite the best efforts of the Starfleet Public Relations cadre, Bones developed a reputation as grumpy, gruff, and difficult-to-interview. Jim suspected Bones was secretly very proud of his curmudgeonly reputation and took care to be especially cranky in interviews, especially one as big as this one.

“Today, we have a very special treat for our viewers. We’ve got some childhood pictures of our bridge crew. Can you guess who this is?” As one, the bridge crew turned to view the oversized holo-screen behind them. Jim gasped and slapped his hands over his face, peeking through his fingers. How had they gotten hold of…

“Is that you?” Bones choked out, gesturing to the shot. Jim’s blonde hair puffed above his head in a truly spectacular pompadour. He wore a white quilted jacket festooned with gold braid over velvet leggings trimmed in lace. An enormous gilt belt completed his Prince Charming look. To Jim’s utter horror, it turned out to be not just a holo-photo but a full holo-video of him singing “Agony.” 

Bones stared wide-eyed at the screen before starting to laugh. No one laughed like Bones. When he truly laughed, his whole face softened, making him look younger and even more handsome than usual. The interviewer watched avidly as the famously difficult Doctor McCoy roared with helpless laughter, nearly rolling out of his chair as he watched Jim ham it up on stage.

“So before you were famous, Captain Kirk, you were a…” 

“Disney Prince!” Bones gasped out before setting off into another round of giggles, swiping at his streaming eyes. 

“Don’t you have anything you could embarrass Doctor Dimples here with?” Jim asked the interviewer. She shook her head. 

From that moment on, the press referred to Bones as Doctor Dimples, to his complete and total mortification. He blamed Jim for it and always refused to answer to that ridiculous nickname (“ _And I thought Bones was bad enough!_ ”) Though he did frame the Federation Weekly holo-mag cover of their wedding picture with the headline“Captain Flirt marries Doctor Dimples” two years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Agony" is Prince Charming's famous duet from _Into the Woods_ most recently played by our lovely Captain :-)


	20. Even If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Academy, Jim meets an old friend of Bones...

“Hey, my buddy Michael is in town and wants to meet for dinner.” Bones commented to Jim, far too casually during a late night study session. “You wanna come?” 

“Who’s Michael?” Jim congratulated himself for keeping the jealousy in his voice to a minimum. Though they’d been roomies for two years, they’d only been a couple for a few months. Jim was still getting accustomed to it. 

“My best friend from back home.” 

“Best friend?” Jim’s stomach did a nose dive. 

“Well, you know how it is in a divorce.” Bones shrugged and Jim just stared at him. As his only relationship experience was with Bones, no, he did not know how it was in a divorce. “His wife and Pamela are close so…”

“You haven’t talked to him in a while.” 

“Right. Anyway, we went to med school together—that’s where we met—and we were each other’s best man…I’d like you to meet him.” Bones said, again in that studied casual tone, idly tapping his fingers on his PADD, and carefully not looking at Jim. 

“Okay, then.” Jim nodded. “Looking forward to it.”

* * *

Three nights later, Jim tried on every outfit he owned before deciding to wear nice jeans with Bones’ green pullover sweater. Bones wore his jeans and a button-down shirt—nice but casual. Good Lord, Jim hadn’t been this nervous on their first date. He and Bones walked through the breezy twilight to a seafood place with views of the bay. They found seats at the bar and sipped beers while they waited. Bones did not appear in the least nervous. Jim was a wreck. Finally, a voice behind them shouted, “Leonard!”

“Michael! How the hell are ya?” Bones embraced a slightly shorter, sandy blonde man, dressed in a suit that probably cost more than their monthly pay packets combined. After a backslapping hug, they broke apart and Bones introduced Jim. The man blinked when he heard Jim’s last name, but refrained from mentioning it, which Jim grudgingly gave him credit for. Michael glanced at his chronometer—a rolex that probably cost more than their yearly Starfleet stipend. When he moved his hand, a heavy band of diamonds on his finger caught the sunset light

Michael led them over to a corner booth, smoothly tipping the hostess as he did. Bones took Jim’s hand and led him to the table. Michael glanced at their joined hands but again, refrained from comment. They settled, glanced at the menus, and ordered. Jim watched Bones and Michael size each other up.

“How are Rachel and the kids?” Bones finally asked. 

“Jim, you’ll have to indulge me a moment while I show Leo pictures. My wife would kill me if I didn’t.” Michael smiled, a gleaming, toothy grin, and handed his comm over to Leo. Jim and Bones dutifully looked at the generic holo-photos—posed school shots of gap toothed kids, a family on a beach at sunset, another of a group at a BBQ…

“I see Pamela is still with Clay.” Bones said evenly. Jim scrutinized the picture but couldn’t tell which of the generic blondes was Bones’ ex-wife. 

“Sorry. I didn’t realize that shot was in there…” Micheal began but Bones waved his concern away, handing back the comm with a smile and taking Jim’s hand again. 

“So what brings you to San Fran, Michael?”

“Came out to take delivery on my new hover-BMW 322. I’m driving it back across the country. I’m looking forward to the break from the fam. You know how it is, we mostly do family vacations now, skiing in Vail, Disney Planet…We took the kids on the Disney Dream Starship for Christmas.” Michael paused long enough to let their dinners be served before continuing, “We’re putting a pool in at the place on Tybee and it’s been a nightmare with the contractors…”

Bones and Michael chatted and laughed throughout the meal, though Jim noticed that Michael never asked about Bones’ life at all. 

“Leo, you all should visit us at the cabin. We could play a few rounds of golf. Jim, do you play?”

“Just mini-golf.” Jim smiled, grinding his teeth. 

“Have to see if I can fit it in around my shore leave.” Bones answered diplomatically. 

“Jim, did Leo ever tell you about the time we sank my fishing boat?”

“Canoe! Not boat!” Bones laughed. “And, before he tells you it was in the Atlantic Ocean and how angry the sea was that day, it was in the Bull River, in sight of my grandparents place on Tybee.” 

The two old friends spent the evening swapping stories and tales of their adventures, reminiscing and laughing. Jim loved hearing Bones’ accent become more pronounced as the evening went on and watching his handsome lover look so relaxed and carefree. When they left, after Michael insisted on picking up the check, Bones and Michael hugged goodbye, promising to be in touch soon. Jim wondered if they’d ever see each other again.

When Jim and Bones returned to the dorm, Jim glanced around, seeing it with new eyes. Had it always been so tiny? So cramped? He’d thought it was plenty big enough for the two of them but…maybe Bones didn’t. If he’d stayed married to Pamela, Bones would probably be the one with the adorable kids, trips to Disney Planet, and a mansion to come home to.

“Your friend seemed nice.” Jim ventured finally, flopping down on his side of the bed. How could Bones want a life with him, sailing the stars, when he could have all that Michael had and more? 

“Michael is good people.” Bones said as he changed into soft flannel pajama pants and Jim’s old t-shirt. “Thanks for coming tonight, Jim. I know it must have been a bit boring for you.”

“Did you all used to play golf and ski in Vail together?”

“Haven’t played golf in ages…and never liked snow.” Bones shrugged, flopping down on his side of the bunk with a yawn. “We did all go to the islands together several times. All seems so long ago it’s like a holo-vid, like it happened to some other guy, in some other life.”

“Don’t you miss it? I mean…seems like it’s all pretty glamorous. Pretty luxurious.”

“No, I don’t miss it.” Bones threw his arm around Jim and pressed a kiss to his temple. “And I doubt Michael loves it as much as he pretends to.”

“Sure seemed to.”

“He talks a good game but didn’t you see the panic in his eyes? His life is set in stone. He’ll keep doing boring, routine surgeries until he can retire, if he doesn’t drop dead on the golf course first. He’ll probably trade in Rachel for a younger model soon. Sure he loves his kids but…but he’s trapped, good and tight.”

“Wasn’t that the life you wanted? The life you had before…”

“Pamela cheated on me. And it was the second best thing that ever happened to me because it led me to the first best thing.” Bones tilted Jim’s face up and kissed him briefly. “You. I’d much rather have you.”

“Even if it means spending your life in space?”

“Even if, so long as I’m with you, darlin.”


	21. Angel Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth rotting fluff ahead...
> 
> For Offensive Agent Pie based on this Tumblr post: http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/107989323725

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Angel Kiss is defined as (according to Tumblr):
> 
> To give someone an angel kiss, kiss them very gently on their eyelids or on the spot right next to their eye, using just your lips. It’s a very romantic way to wake someone up or say goodbye.

During the first semester of their third year at the Academy, Bones pissed off the scheduling nurse so badly that he ended up with night shift for the month of October. When he had a shift, he would tip-toe into their quarters so as not to wake his sleeping boyfriend. The first night, he didn’t even turn on the lights and instead flopped down on the sofa with a deep sigh that turned to a scream when he sat on Jim. 

“What are you doin’ out here?” Bones demanded, when he got his breath back, adrenaline still pounding through his veins, making his heart race. 

“I was studying and fell asleep.” Jim answered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Why’d you sit on me?”

“I was trying not to wake you up.”

“Well, now that I am…” Jim stood and wound his arms around his lover’s neck before pulling him close for a deep kiss. As it turned out, Bones found rather a good use for all that adrenaline after all.

The second night, he found Jim sound asleep, sprawled on the sofa, at half past three, an old holo-vid muted on the screen. He flipped off the movie—some incomprehensible thing about elves and dwarves and a ring—that Jim loved because he said that the horse lord looked like Bones. He hefted Jim off the sofa and carried him to the bunk, gently placing him under the covers. Without even bothering to change clothes, Bones crawled in next to him, snuggling against his lover’s back, and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

The third night, Bones came home to find Jim snoring softly on his back on the sofa, their plaid throw tossed over him. Jim was deliberately avoiding sleeping in their bed without him. Bones knelt next to the sofa and placed angel kisses along Jim’s eyelids. Just light, gentle kisses until Jim’s lashes fluttered, revealing his baby blues. 

“Why are you asleep on the sofa, darlin’?” Bones whispered, brushing gentle kisses over Jim’s reddening cheeks.

“I just fell asleep again…”

“Three nights in a row. What’s up, Jim?” Bones took his hand, brushing kisses over his knuckles, and watching Jim’s face.

“I can’t sleep in the bed without you. I toss and turn without you there to hold me and it’s the most ridiculous thing ever because I slept just fine for nearly twenty-five years without you there and…” Jim sat up and dropped his head to Bones’ shoulder, hiding his blush.

“Addicted to me, are ya?” Bones stood, extending his hand to Jim. “Come on to bed then. And I love you too, Jim.”


	22. Paper Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious tooth rotting fluff ahead...pointless little drabble about a summer snow day.

“Daddy, I’ve never seen snow.” Six-year-old David pointed out to Bones one Saturday morning over breakfast.

“That’s true, little man. Not much snow in San Francisco.” Bones agreed, sipping his coffee. He needed the caffeine to keep up with his energetic son who insisted on getting up at the crack of dawn. Both his husband and his child were morning people. It was unforgivable really. 

“Can we go skiing?” David asked. “Or snowboarding.”

“Not today. It’s July.” Bones said. “Maybe this winter we’ll go to Tahoe or…”

“I have an idea for how you can see snow today.”

“Jim, we’re not taking him to New Zealand. Not today at least.” Bones warned. 

Ignoring him, Jim dashed off to their home office. From the bangs and thuds, it sounded like he was rummaging through the filing cabinet. Bones just put down his mug to go check on Jim when his husband careened back into the room, carrying a ream of copy paper and a stack of scissors. 

“We can make paper snowflakes!” 

“Cool! How do we do that?” 

“Finish your cereal first, David.” Bones said but it was no use. Jim handed David a stack of paper and started folding. Bones watched for a bit, sure that Jim would sever his fingertip any second. Instead, in just minutes, his husband unfolded an intricate, lacy snowflake, paper bits cascading all over the table. 

“Wow, Papa! Do another one.” 

As Bones watched, Jim unleashed a veritable blizzard of snowflakes onto the kitchen table, each seemingly more intricate than the last. He created designs with hearts, stars, flowers, a spider web… Finally, Bones snatched up a piece of paper, folding it the way he’d seen Jim do, into a small triangle. 

“Where’d you learn to do origami, Jimmy?” Bones said, concentrating on cutting out a simple circle design. 

“Well, Iowan winters are super long. My grandpa, Tiberius, taught me. He could cut the most amazing stuff, Bones. It’d look like a laser cut it but he did it freehand. We’d have these snowflakes in every window all winter long.”

“Can we hang these up?” Jim smiled at David and stood to get the tape. Bones unfolded his snowflake and pulled it into two pieces.

“Nice try, Bones. Gotta work on your technique there.”

“I’m a surgeon!” Despite trying most of the rest of the morning, Bones never managed to keep his snowflake together, to the delight of David and Jim. Still, all the rest of the summer, they left up their paper blizzard, reminding Bones of their summer snow day.


	23. Exam Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones has a surprising pre-exam ritual...

On the first day of finals week, during their first year at the Academy, Jim stood in their kitchenette, dressed only in his boxers and a t-shirt, crunching his favorite sugary cereal. Bones prepared to go to his first exam of the day, walking around with his PADD in front of his face as he sipped his stainless steel tumbler of super strong morning coffee. Bones barely took his eyes off his PADD as he paced around the room, reviewing his notes, again. Jim hadn’t so much as looked at his command tactics notes in preparation for his final exam later that afternoon. In fairness, he didn’t have many notes since he hadn’t bothered to even show up for most of those lectures. 

“Bones, if you don’t know it by now…”

“Quiet, infant, I’m cramming.” Bones said in a ferocious voice. Jim subsided, eating his Blaster Puffs, and sipping his chocolate milk. He didn’t dare turn on the holo-vid to watch his favorite cartoon for fear of invoking more doctorly wrath. Bones paced back and forth several more times before tossing his empty coffee cup on the counter. As he walked by Jim, he bent and kissed his lips, gave his ass a squeeze, and strolled toward the door. He called over his shoulder, “Be home by seven, honey.”

Jim stood in the kitchen, milk trickling from his spoon onto his chest, blinking in shock. Either he was hallucinating from the stress of exams or Bones had just squeezed his ass and kissed him goodbye. Maybe Christmas and his birthday came early. Eventually, when the dripping cold milk penetrated his thin sleep shirt, he shook his head, chalked it up to exam stress, and vowed to make sure the doctor had a good dinner and a full night’s rest tonight. 

The next morning, Bones faced his xeno-chemistry exam. Once again, Jim stood in the kitchen, watching Bones pace around, as he ate his sugary cereal. Klingon Krispies this morning. If he’d thought Bones was stressed over xeno-biology yesterday, it was nothing to his nerves about this chem exam. Jim faced his advanced tactics exam today and would have been exempt if the professor wasn’t a Vulcan who felt exemptions were highly illogical.

“You’ll ace it…”

“No talking!” Bones barked. Jim shrugged and pulled his own PADD over to check his news feed. After a few moments of Bones muttering incomprehensible equations under his breath, Bones tossed his empty coffee mug on the counter and headed for the door before saying “Oh, right.” He doubled back to drop a kiss on the corner of Jim’s mouth and pat his ass, his big hand warm through Jim’s thin sleep pants. “See you tonight, sweetie.”

_What the hell?_

The third morning, Jim watched warily as Bones did the pacing routine again, this time for his Introduction to Alien Species class, which he could have actually stood up and taught. Instead, he re-read his notes so fast his hazel eyes were a blur, muttering invectives to himself for not doing the required reading. Jim stood, eating Romulan Chex in his tightest t-shirt and briefs, watching him. Finally, at a quarter to eight, Bones strode toward the kitchenette, empty coffee cup in hand. Jim put down his spoon and swallowed carefully. 

Bones, his eyes still glued to his PADD, leaned over toward Jim, his mouth puckered. He hit Jim’s chin but before he could lean back, Jim grabbed the back of his head and pulled him toward him. Bones looked up from the PADD, his hazel eyes wide with shock, as Jim captured his lips with his own. At first, Jim kept the kiss light and teasing, but before long he sucked Bones lip between his own, swiping the tip of his tongue along Bones’ full lips and delving deeper for a taste. Bones pulled away, breathing hard.

“What the hell are you doin’?”

“You’ve kissed me the last two mornings. Only fair that I get a turn.”

“I’ve kissed you the last two mornings?”

“Yep, and grabbed my ass too.” Bones stared wide-eyed back at Jim. “Made my mornings that much sunnier, I can tell you.”

“I’m sorry, Jim. I used to…that is…”

“That’s how you used to say goodbye to your wife every morning, right?” Bones swiped a palm over his face and nodded, crimson creeping up his face to stain the tips of his ears. “It’s fine, Bones. I actually…liked it but you should buy me dinner first, handsome.”

“We’re going to talk about this after my exam.” Bones said, dashing out the door. He returned less than an hour later, as Jim sat, ignoring his xeno-linguistic course notes to play Halo 345. 

“Hey, Bones, how was your exam?” Bones took the controller and set it on the coffee table, pausing Jim’s game. He sat next to Jim on the couch, swiping his palms on his uniform pants as he did. He drew a deep breath and looked at Jim, his hazel eyes intense.

“So…” Bones began and Jim grinned at him. “So, I guess you’ve figured out…being a tactical genius and all that…”

“That you’re attracted to me?” Jim nodded. “That kiss this morning…that was my way of answering.”

“When’s your next test?” 

“This afternoon.” 

“If I promise to take you out to dinner sometime after exams, can we have exam stress-relieving sex right now?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Jim answered with a wink and pulled Bones close for another deep kiss. If he was twenty minutes late to his xeno-linguistics exam, Jim considered it totally worth it.


	24. The Ballad of Doctor McCoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim, Bones, and Uhura attend a Klingon War Council...and hear a rather surprising song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For wewillspockyou to help cheer her up. 
> 
> This one is a bit cracky but meant to be amusing. And I cannot find the post that inspired it. I think it was a pencil drawing. If anyone knows it, please tell me so I can link.

“How did we end up having to attend the Klingon war council again?” Bones demanded as the landing party assembled in the transporter room, all gussied up in their dress uniforms, before they headed down to Kronos. He tugged at his stiff collar and glared at his husband.

 

“Goodwill gesture. We’re the flagship, after all, Bones.” Jim headed for the transporter pad, Bones trailing grumpily behind. 

 

By the sixth hour of the Klingon war council, Bones wished for a distraction. Any distraction would do. He’d expected the proceedings might be interesting but, so far, the entire proceeding was about as dull as watching paint dry. 

 

“Now it’s time for their mid-day meal. They will entertain us with ballads.” Uhura translated. Bones groaned. The first performer stood and said something in rapid-fire Klingon. Uhura’s jaw dropped open and she yammered back for a bit before turning back to gape at Bones.

 

“Uhura, what is it?” Jim demanded, sotto voice.

 

“He says he’s going to sing the ballad of Doctor McCoy.” 

 

“Must be another Doctor McCoy.” Jim smiled his diplomat smile. “Maybe from the other timeline…”

 

“No, Captain. He says that during their time of plague and famine…the Federation sent a goodwill team of doctors here…”

 

The young singer came over and took Bones hand, bowing low over it, pressing a his forehead to the back of Bones’ hand. The Klingon knelt in front of him, showing the back of his neck, a sign of submission and sexual attraction. Bones swallowed hard, his heart beating a staccato rhythm against his ribs. 

 

Jim gaped at him. “Bones, that Klingon has a crush on you.”

 

“It’s not funny, Jim!”

 

“It’s a little funny, Bones.” 

 

“He says it is good to see you again and he is grateful to you for saving his life.” Uhura translated.

 

“Uh…tell him he’s welcome.” Bones finally said, trying in vain to tug his hand away as the Klingon raised his head to bare his teeth—maybe it was a smile—at Bones. The singer sat back on his haunches and began to sing, an operatic aria of a trilling notes in their guttural language.

 

“The song translates that he is a fierce doctor with a terrifying hypospray…” Uhura chimed in.

 

“I agree there.” Jim laughed and Bones dropped his burning face into his free hand. 

 

“It rhymes in Klingon.” Uhura said absently. “When the young crown prince had been grievously injured in battle…”

 

“That kid was getting purple blood all over my medbay…” 

 

“Shush, Leonard.” Nyota snapped. “And the crown prince believed it was a good day to die…but the fierce doctor wielded his hypospray like a spear, all elegant and angry grace…and told the crown prince to hold his horses…so he lived to die another day.”

 

“He was like a skittish horse. Just had to show him who was boss. Me.” Bones said to Jim and Uhura as the Klingon headed back to the other side of the room. 

 

“Bones, you’re a bad-ass…” Bones ground his teeth as Nyota bit her lip, struggling not to laugh. “I cannot believe my pacifist husband is the subject of a Klingon war ballad. I’m not sure if I’m proud or aroused.”

 

“Knowing you, a bit of both.” Bones rolled his eyes. “When in Rome, Jim…”

 

“Or Kronos.” Jim smiled at him as the Klingon appeared back in front of them, presenting Bones with an ornate spear and shield.

 

“Doctor, you have been accorded…a status equivalent to a duke…”

 

“Bones is a Klingon duke?” Jim choked out. “How am I supposed to write that up in a report?”

 

“Be sure to include how you’re his duchess now.”


	25. The One With the Blackout (Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones meet during a city-wide blackout...

“Jim, did you borrow my plug-in vibrator again?” Gaila yelled, when the entire Enterprise apartment complex went dark, just after sunset.

“It’s not my fault!” Jim answered, as he stumbled from his bedroom. “I was asleep. You can’t blame me this time.”

“The power draw of the plug-in device…” Spock began but Uhura cut over him. “She was joking, Spock. Do you have candles?”

In just a few moments, they set up enough candles to illuminate the room. They sat around the coffee table, staring at each other. The darkness was eerily quiet, with only the honk of horns and the whoosh of traffic below to let them know they weren’t alone in the midst of New York City. 

“Wanna tell ghost stories?” Jim asked.

“Ghosts do not exist.” Spock answered.

“Awww…look who would be scared of the ghost stories.” Jim teased and Spock raised a brow at him.

“As ghosts don’t exist, it would be highly illogical…” Spock’s argument was interrupted by a loud meow. Jim picked up a flashlight and illuminated a tiny, tuxedo kitten sitting on their balcony. Jim bounded over, reached out the window, and scooped the little guy up. He cuddled the kitten against his chest. 

“Absolutely not. We agreed. No pets.” Uhura said, sternly, pointing her finger at him. 

“But, he’s so cute and sweet.” Jim rubbed the cat’s head and was instantly rewarded with a loud, rumbling purr. 

“Awww….he’s just a baby.” Gaila cooed, stroking the cat’s chin with her forefinger.

“Statistically, he’s likely to belong to someone in the building.” Spock said. “I suggest you go and return the animal. Immediately.”

Jim cuddled the kitten close, grabbed a flashlight, and headed into the hall. He and Gaila visited their immediate neighbors but no one claimed the cat. They decided to head upstairs and try there. Just as they reached the landing, they heard a voice calling, “Here, Tribble. Here kitty.”

It was a man’s voice, with a sweet, Southern accent. Jim and Gaila exchanged wide-eyed glances. “It’s that hot doctor from 1701. I call dibs.”

“You do not call dibs. I saw him first.” Gaila hissed. 

“But he smiled at me the other day.”

“He was just being nice. I gave him back his mail…” Gaila trailed off as a pair of well-worn, scuffed boots stepped into the flashlight’s beam. “Hello, Doctor McCoy.”

“Miz Gaila.” A deep, rumbling voice answered. Jim raised the flashlight to reveal worn jeans topped by a green army jacket. The doctor shielded his eyes when the light hit him in the face, revealing his glossy dark hair and handsome good looks. Jim didn’t need the flashlight to know that the doctor had gorgeous kaleidoscope eyes that changed from green to gold to hazel. “Ya’ll seen a tuxedo kitten?”

“Right here.” Jim said, just as the little bugger dug his claws into Jim’s chest and launched himself onto the handsome doctor’s shoulder. He screamed and dropped the flashlight. “I’m bleeding!”

“Jim, don’t be such a big baby.” Gaila grabbed the flashlight from the floor and illuminated the rows of thin crimson stripes seeping through his white t-shirt. “Oh my!”

“Tribble’s a bit of a daredevil, I’m afraid.”

“Demon, more like.” Jim groused. “I’m wounded!”

“I can take a look at it for you, patch you up.” The doctor smiled at Jim. “I’m Doctor McCoy but my friends call me Leo.”

“Jim Kirk.” Jim said, leading them back downstairs. “So a doctor, huh? What do you specialize in?” 

“I’m a orthopedic surgeon.”

“A bone doctor.” Jim smiled as he sat at the kitchen table and stripped off his t-shirt. He introduced everyone and then said, “How bad is it?”

“Oh, Jim, that looks bad. Will you need stitches?” Uhura rolled her eyes, cuddling the demon cat close, as Gaila fetched the first aid kit.

“Given the age of the feline, the wounds are likely very shallow, Nyota…Oh, yes, sarcasm.”

Leo dampened a cotton ball with peroxide and swiped at Jim’s chest. He hissed as the cool disinfectant stung slightly. Leo arched an eyebrow at him, looking more even more handsome in the candlelight. Leo spread ointment over Jim’s pecs with just the tips of his warm fingers, their eyes meeting as Leo touch lingered on Jim’s chest. 

“I think you’ll be ok, Jim.” Leo said. “Tribble and I will get out ya’ll’s hair.”

“No, stay, please.” Jim caught his arm, trying not to linger on the firm muscles there. “We can get to know each other better.”

Leo smiled, his blush visible even in the dim light of the room. He washed his hands at the sink and then they all gathered around the coffee table. 

“Okay, so let’s play a game.” Gaila suggested. “Where’s the weirdest place you’ve ever had sex? My answer is in Disneyland on the It’s A Small World ride. Jim, your turn.”

“You took my answer but…the bathroom on the second floor of the Academy library. Bones?”

“Bones?” Leo looked at him. “Ummm…back of a police car.” 

“We have a winner. I want to hear that story sometime.” Jim shot Bones his patented charming grin and thrilled when he got an answering one in return.

“Well, that was a short game.” 

“You and Spock didn’t answer.” Jim pointed out and held up his hands when Nyota glared daggers at him. “Fine. Nevermind. Let’s play cards.”

“Or monopoly.” Spock suggested. 

Jim groaned, theatrically. “I hate that game.”

“You hate it because you lose.” Gaila said, sweetly.

“I wonder if you can see the stars from the balcony.” Jim said, “Let’s check it out, Bones. You guys watch Tribble, k?”

Jim led Bones out onto their tiny balcony. The darkened city looked different, lost in shadows and washed in silver from the moonlight. “How long you lived in New York?”

“Just moved here from Atlanta. I’m one of the team doctors for the Giants. My mama might disown me. She’s a Falcons fan.” He grinned at Jim. “How long you lived here?”

“I’m in my last year of college at NYU. Engineering. We’ve lived here since our second semester, Freshman year. None of us could stand the dorms.”

“How long have you and Miz Gaila been together?”

“We used to date but…now we’re just friends.”

“Well, then I’d like to hear about your adventures at Disneyland sometime.” Bones winked at him.

“Only if you’ll tell me the cop car story over dinner.”

“It’s a date.” Bones smiled, looking up at the stars. Jim leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bones’ plush, tempting mouth. He meant it to be a quick, friendly smootch. Instead, the doctor wrapped his arms around Jim, pulling him against his chest, and tugging on his lower lip with his teeth. Jim groaned, pulling Bones’ hips flush against his, licking at his lower lip. Dimly, he heard cheering and they broke apart to find all the lights back on. Gaila and Nyota cheering from the other side of the window. 

“So, about that date…” Bones began

“You free tonight? I know a great pizza place…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Friends season one, episode 7, “The One with the Blackout.” Not a crossover. The scenario and some of the game answers are from the dialogue and I pictured Monica and Rachel’s apartment as the location as I wrote this.
> 
> The continuation is Chapter 26.


	26. The One with the Blackout (Part 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of "The One With the Blackout" drabble (chapter 25)...
> 
> Dorian and John Kennex from Almost Human make a special appearance as Brooklyn cops. 
> 
> And today's tags include: explicit sex, Bottom!JIm, blindfolds, handcuffs, and light dom/sub...enjoy!

After securing Tribble in Leo’s apartment, Jim took Leo’s hand and led him to his favorite nearby pizza joint. They grabbed a booth at the back, after being reassured that the wood-fired pizza ovens hadn’t been affected by the blackout, agreed on a plain cheese pie to share.

“So tell me more about Disneyland?” Bones said after their server dropped off their drinks. 

“Gaila and I aren’t allowed in the Magic Kingdom any more.” Jim answered immediately. Bones laughed and then raised an eyebrow. “That ride is creepy. All those dolls and that awful song…we got stuck in the ride. So, when Gaila got scared, I distracted her. I’m a good friend that way.” 

“And the library?”

“Nothing like a blow job on a study break.” Jim winked at him. 

“What type of engineering are you studying?”

“Aeronautics. And don’t think you’ll distract me from the cop car question.” Heat crept up Bones’ face as he sipped at his soda. He couldn’t believe he’d blurted that little secret out. He must have been moonstruck by Jim’s pretty eyes and pouty mouth.

“It’s a boring story…”

“I doubt that. So were you arrested and that’s how you got off?”

“Only the second half of that is true.” Jim laughed. “I did not get arrested. My cousin is a cop in Brooklyn. He wanted to make his girlfriend’s fantasy come true for Valentine’s Day so…I helped out.” 

Jim gaped at him as their pizza arrived. Leo plated two slices and pushed it toward Jim. He folded his own slice in half, the way New Yorker’s did, and burned his tongue on the molten cheese. He licked his lower lip and watched Jim follow the movement as if mesmerized.

“You had a threesome in a cop car?” 

“Thanks, Jim.” The heat radiating from Bones’ cheeks felt hotter than the fiery pizza ovens lining the walls. “There are people two blocks over who didn’t quite catch that.”

“I think I’m in love.” Jim smiled at him, slow and sweet. Leo swallowed hard as their eyes met across the table. Leo knew in his bones, in that cosmic, makes no rational sense way, that this guy with the too blue eyes and pouty mouth, could steal his heart, if he hadn’t already. He just hoped he wouldn’t shatter it the way his ex-wife had. “And intimidated. Would you like to hear about my Valentine’s Day fantasy?”

* * *

_Six months after the blackout…_

“Come on, John, let me borrow the car.” Leo begged as he ate lunch in a Brooklyn deli with his cousin, Officer John Kennex, and his new partner, Dorian. 

“It’s an unmarked cruiser. It doesn’t meet your fantasy specifications.”

“It’s got the bubble light and the handcuffs. It’s close enough.” John shook his head, inhaling his pastrami on rye. “I helped you out with Anna. This is the least you could do…”

“How did you help John out with Anna, Leo?” Dorian asked, his eyebrow raised as he glanced between them.

“Don’t answer that.” John ordered, glaring at his cousin. Maybe they’d both be bringing boys home for Christmas. That ought to give their mamas something to talk about at the Junior League.

“Give me the keys and I won’t spill all my secrets.” Leo extended his hand, palm up to John, raised his eyebrow, and waited. He and John, cousins raised close enough to be brothers, enjoyed a brief staring contest, their hazel eyes boring into each other, before John pulled a spare set of keys from his pocket and tossed them to Leo. 

“Get it detailed before you bring it back. I don’t want sticky seats again.” 

“You and Leo had sex with Anna in the back of your car?” Dorian demanded, in a far too even tone. “I thought we christened that car together.”

“We did. Leo, Anna, and I were in the other cruiser.” John answered and then seemed to realize that he’d toppled right into Dorian’s trap. Dorian stood, his turquoise eyes stormy as he glared down at John. 

“Nice to see you again, Doctor McCoy.” Dorian nodded as he headed out the door. John rolled his eyes and climbed out of the booth after him. “Bring my car back tomorrow morning. By eight at the latest.”

Leo sat in the booth, drawing deep yoga breaths. Tonight, for their six month anniversary, he wanted to make all Jim’s dreams come true. His fingers shook as he grabbed the keys and headed out of the booth to make sure all the details were in place for his surprise.

* * *

“Where’d you get the car?” Jim asked when Leo picked him up after his last class of the day. Climbing inside, he glanced around at the police equipment and the barricade to the backseat. “John let you borrow his car?”

Leo nodded and, with a wicked grin, dangled the shiny silver handcuffs. “And these too.”

Jim’s eyes darkened to cobalt before he smiled at Leo, a slow, sure grin. “Bones! You remembered my Valentine’s Day fantasy?” 

“I figured it could be an anniversary fantasy too, right?” Jim smiled and nodded at his lover. “I brought us a picnic. Thought we could go to this park I know and wait for dark.” 

Leo drove them across the bridge and into New Jersey, where they’d have a view of the city skyline at night, all lit up. They ate their deli sandwiches, chips, and cookies, while sitting on the hood of the car, waiting for the sun to dip below the horizon. Leo trailed his fingers over Jim’s palm, tingles of awareness zinging through his blood at just that gentle touch. “You make me so happy, Jim.”

Jim leaned over, pressing a sweet kiss against his jaw before capturing his mouth and pulling him close. “You too, Bones. I’ve decided I’m going to turn down that job offer in Florida.”

“But that’s always been your dream, Jim, to be on the Space Coast, work for NASA. It’s what you’ve worked so hard for…”

“I’d rather be happy here in Manhattan with you than miserable in Florida without you.” 

Instead of arguing, Leo leaned forward and kissed him deeply. “You ready to try out that backseat?” 

Jim shivered and followed Leo into the car. Jim toed off his sneakers and popped the top button on his jeans. “Aren’t you getting undressed?” he asked when Leo didn’t move. Leo shook his head and pulled out a length of ebony silk. He secured it around Jim’s head, shielding his eyes and dropping a kiss on his plush lips. He slid his hands down Jim’s biceps, trailing his fingertips along Jim’s forearm, before pulling his wrists above him. Jim heard the snap of the cuffs being opened before the cool metal encircled his wrists. He pulled gently and realized Leo had secured him to a bar running across the roof of the car. 

His cock hardened instantly, the blood rush from his brain making him dizzy. Bones trailed a finger under the collar of Jim’s t-shirt, making his nipples pebble as he shuddered with want. Bones suckled him through the thin material, making Jim gasp and writhe, before grabbing the t-shirt roughly and ripping it open. Bones peppered his chest and stomach with biting kisses and slow, teasing licks.

Finally, when Jim’s moans echoed through the close confines of the car, Bones’ clever fingers slipped under the waistband of his jeans. He delved into his briefs, rubbing in slow, teasing circles, as he continued to suck on Jim’s sensitive nipples. Finally, Bones pushed the constricting denim off his hips, sliding his hands around to squeeze his ass and slip into his cleft.

“Bones, please, I need…”

“You’re not in charge here.” Bones growled and Jim shivered, his cock hardening further. 

“Bones…”

“That’s Officer McCoy to you.” 

Jim moaned and bit his lip. Bones slid his jeans off and tugged his legs apart, supporting Jim’s thighs with his own, so that Jim lay open and exposed to him. The plastic pop of a bottle of lube resounded through the car before Bones brushed his fingers over Jim’s entrance, circling the sensitive pucker, before slipping one finger inside. Jim rocked his hips up but Bones stilled him with one warm hand on his hip, opening him slowly and carefully, his thumb rubbing over his prostate from the outside while his fingertips stroked his special spot from within. Behind the blindfold, Jim saw stars, constellations, supernovas being born as Bones tormented him to madness. 

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of teasing, Bones slid his zipper down, a slow rasp, loud in the confines of the car. The plump head of his cock replaced his fingers as Bones slipped into him, Jim shaking with need but unable to find leverage to do more than take it. Bones pressed deeper, slowly, inch by inch, bottoming out and then withdrawing just as slowly, teasing Jim’s nipples, kissing his way up his neck to suck on his earlobe. Bones wrapped his arms around him, supporting Jim’s weight to relieve the pressure on his arms. With each slow thrust, his firm stomach brushed against Jim’s cock, leaving trails of sticky pre-cum across his belly. 

“I’m close, Bones.” Jim panted and Bones wrapped a firm hand around his cock, squeezing lightly and tracing his veins with his thumb. Jim gasped at the pressure in all the right spots as Bones quickened his pace, pounding into him now. He brushed his prostate once, then again, and Jim came with a yell, shaking around Bones. He felt the hot liquid rush of Bones’ release and then his lover collapsed against him.

“Love you, Jim.” Bones whispered and Jim froze. They’d never admitted their feelings aloud. Bones pulled out and unlocked the handcuffs, rubbing Jim’s wrists. Jim yanked down the blindfold, his eyes huge. Bones swallowed hard and met his eyes. “I mean it, Jim. I’m in love with you.”

Jim yanked him forward, smashing his lips to his, wrapping his arms around him, his Bones. “Me too, Bones.”

“Sorry I ruined your shirt.” Bones said. 

“That’s okay. You made it worth it.” 

“I got you one to replace it.” Bones pressed a white t-shirt into his hands. Jim unfolded it to see the NASA logo on it, emblazoned with the slogan: _“It Really Is Rocket Science.”_

“Thanks, Bones.” He pulled it over his head. “Why NASA?”

“They gave it to me at my new job.” Jim looked at him, his jaw dropping open at Bones’ revelation. “NASA needs doctors too, Jim.” 

“Does that mean…”

“I hear Cocoa Beach is pretty nice. What do you say? After all, for me, home is where you are, Jim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to WeWillSpockYou and GoWashTheLights for their awesome brainstorming and beta help. They are the best!


	27. Author, Author!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones has a surprising secret...

“Hey man, I got the new Horatio Crichton thriller. Brand new release. I can’t wait.” Jim didn’t even bother to change out of his cadet reds as he flopped down on his bunk and fired up his PADD. “It came out this morning but I didn’t dare queue it up on my reader. I’d never have made it to class.”

“I didn’t know you were a Crichton fan.” Bones glanced up from his research and bit his lip. 

“I’d love to meet him but they say he’s like a recluse living in Vermont, I think. Maybe Maine? Anyway, doesn’t give interviews. I’ve read them all. _Slice of Life_ was my favorite. No wait, maybe it was _Hot Spot_. This one looks great, _Chilled to the Bone_. He gets a new assistant in this one, I heard some girl talking about it on the quad.”

“A new assistant? I didn’t think Hatty would work with anyone else.”

“Doctor David Hatfield. Great doctor. Really curmudgeonly though, Bones. Like you! Now hush, so I can read.”

An hour later, Jim piped up again. “Hey Bones! Hatty has a case like that Andorian you had. He’s figuring out a vaccine now. And he hates his new assistant, Seamus. Says he’s too bouncy and happy. Calls him the sunshine kid…” Jim trailed off and looked up into Bones’ eyes, his jaw dropping into a perfect oval. “Wait a sec…”

“Good book?” Bones asked, not meeting Jim’s eyes as he fiddled with his stylus and dropped it on the floor. When he sat back up after retrieving it, Jim still gaped at him. “Don’t like it?”

“You…you’re…how did you write a novel without me noticing it?”

“Write a novel? What an imagination….”

“You call me the sunshine kid, Seamus is another name for James, and you created the Andorian vaccine last semester… That’s what the H stands for, isn’t it? Horatio?” 

“Jim, you’re imagining things.” Bones said, looking back down at his PADD, heat creeping up his neck. Quick as a wink, Jim yanked the PADD out from under Bones’ nose and looked down. 

“ _Blood Brothers_. Good title, Bones. Or should I say, Mr. Crichton? I cannot believe it….” Jim shook his head at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I started writing in high school and published it myself, just for fun, just to see what would happen. People loved Hatty but I didn’t think they’d believe a 15 year old kid wrote him so…” Bones shrugged. 

“So you became a recluse. But Bones, you’re at the top of every bestseller list, every release. Surely you didn’t need to join Starfleet…”

“The books are for fun, just a distraction, the way I relax. Besides, I need access to cases like the Andorian to be so medically cutting edge.” Bones grinned, relieved that his secret was finally out. “But Jim, you won’t tell anyone, will you?”

“That depends.” Jim smirked at him. “Will you let me read the drafts early?”

‘Tell you what, sunshine kid, you can be my brainstorming buddy.”


	28. Marooned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIRROR! All the warnings for this one...character death, suicide, animal cruelty, blood, gore, violence...it's short but it's got it all.
> 
> Thanks to GoWashTheLights for the beta help! She's awesome!

After Khan, it took a while for Jim to get his strength back and even longer for him to recover enough to take Bones to bed. Finally, Jim dragged him there, for a brutal coupling that left Bones battered and aching. At first, Bones chalked up Jim’s roughness to not knowing his own strength. But, over time, Jim’s brutality only grew, until he left bruises that bloomed like macabre flowers across Bones’ skin, a map of his lover’s cruelty stretched over his bones. 

And then the first tribble turned up, burn marks evidence of its slow, tortured death. And still Bones refused to admit to himself that Jim, the man he’d defeated death to save, was not the same man he’d been before.

But when the sweet, young ensign, with the corkscrew red curls, ended up hung and gutted, displayed in the mess hall like some gory Christmas decoration, Bones had to face the truth.

He’d resurrected a monster. 

“It’s all my fault, Spock. I brought him back. It’s up to me to stop him.”

When he confronted Jim, in his chambers reeking of blood and gore, Jim attacked, beating him until Bones lay, unconscious and broken, at his feet. Jim dragged the limp body of his favorite toy to sickbay, dropping Bones at M’Benga’s feet, with a single command. “Fix him. Use my blood.”

And when Bones woke with the same madness that consumed Jim tumbling through his blood, he begged Spock to push them both out a space lock. Instead, he dropped both the captain and the CMO with a simple Vulcan nerve pinch.

Leonard McCoy woke to a world of blinding white, swirling snowflakes, and arctic cold, next to the man he once loved, marooned in a desolate wasteland. While Jim still lay unconscious, Leonard grabbed for his medikit, using the laser scalpel to slice open Jim’s throat, until the snow ran crimson. When Jim’s heart finally stopped beating and the last breath escaped his lungs, Bones turned the scalpel on himself and followed Jim into the light.


	29. Not Quite Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones celebrate their first Valentine's together at the Academy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For WeWillSpockYou and GoWashTheLights

“You know, she’s still not going to tell you her first name.” Bones said, at noon on Valentine’s Day, when Jim sat down across from him, his tray piled high with a meatball sub, two bags of chips, and a chocolate milk. Bones pretended to enjoy his salad as his friend dug into his heart attack on a plate lunch.

“Never let it be said that Jim Kirk doesn’t know how to do romance. I’ve already had chocolate covered strawberries delivered. Her balloons and teddy bear delivery should be arriving soon and tonight, I’ll bring flowers and champagne…”

“Made-up holiday. Waste of time and money.” Bones rolled his eyes. “You really like her this much?”

“She’s beautiful and smart and has a talented tongue. What’s not to like?”

“Plus, she’s the only person to say no to you.”

“That might be part of it.” Jim smirked at him and Bones ignored the way his heart sped up at that grin. It wasn’t for the likes of him anyway. He stood to head back to the medbay. “Aren’t you going to wish me luck?”

“Good luck, kid. You’ll need it.” Bones strolled away, shaking his head.

He hadn’t always hated Valentine’s Day. In fact, he’d asked Pamela to marry him seven years ago today. They’d even considered a Valentine’s wedding but, ultimately, decided that June in Georgia would be prettier weather. But, every Valentine’s Day between them had been special. Not so long ago, he’d been the one buying chocolates and roses and teddy bears. Until last Valentine’s day when he’d come home straight from the jewelry store after buying a diamond heart pendant, to find Pamela already celebrating the occasion with Clay. 

When the day rolled around this year, he’d planned to ignore it. Unfortunately, the genius tactician decided that he would use the romantic occasion to continue his Don Quixote like quest for Uhura’s first name. So, for the last three weeks, every time he saw Jim, all they’d talked about was Valentine’s Day. Ad nauseum. At least after today, it would finally be over.

Later, after his medbay shift, Bones headed over to his favorite Chinese food place and grabbed takeout to go. If he hadn’t, he likely wouldn’t have seen Jim, dragging an enormous bouquet of flowers behind him and swigging champagne directly out of the bottle. Bones watched for a second, noting the defeated slope of Jim’s shoulders and sighed heavily before walking over to intercept him.

“So, how’d it go, Romeo?” Bones greeted him. Jim looked up at him, his big blue eyes woebegone. The damn kid looked like a kicked puppy. “That well, huh? I got some Chinese, enough to share. Want to eat with me?”

Jim shrugged and nodded, tossing the enormous bouquet into the nearest trash can but keeping the champagne. Together, they headed back to Bones’ dorm and, after settling with plates of food and mugs of champagne, queued up Dredd. 

“Bones, that guy scowls like you.”

“That guy’s got nothing on me.” Bones laughed. Midway through the second sequel, they paused the movie. Bones made popcorn while Jim ate tiny marshmallows out of the bag.

“Those are for my hot chocolate.” Bones groused.

Jim rolled his eyes and flicked some at him. They ended up wrestling together, tossing marshmallows and popcorn all over the kitchen. They rolled to a stop near the couch, Jim wheezing with laughter as Bones scowled down at him in imitation of Judge Dredd. 

Bones glanced at his chronometer and said, “Hey kid, it’s not Valentine’s Day any more.”

“Thank God, that’s over for another year.” Jim smiled back. Their eyes met and held before Bones bent his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Jim’s mouth. Jim cupped the back of his head and kissed him back.

And the following year, they celebrated the day-after-Valentine’s Day by getting all dressed up and heading down to the San Francisco courthouse to get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WeWillSpockYou came up with the image of Jim walking away, dragging a large bouquet behind him. It was up to me to figure out why.


	30. Throw Me Some Beads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones celebrate Mardi Gras...

Their second year at the Academy, Jim and Bones decided to celebrate Mardi Gras in style. When Valentine’s Day and Fat Tuesday lined up on the calendar, they headed for New Orleans on their first couple’s trip. Though they’d been friends since the day they met on the shuttle, they’d been a couple less than two months. 

Bones dragged Jim to all the historical sites and Jim insisted on a ghost walking tour of the ornate cemeteries. They ate pancakes and beignets, sipping strong coffee to go with it. But, mostly, they spent their time in the French Quarter enjoying their leisure to explore each other. Their Bourbon Street hotel overlooked the main parade route so they often sat on the wrought iron balcony, sipping drinks, and stealing kisses while admiring the floats and the party-goers.

Jim, ever a magpie, collected Mardi Gras beads, utterly shameless in pursuit of the shiny objects. He would gladly yank his shirt up for anyone and quickly amassed quite a collection of necklaces. Bones watched indulgently until the night Jim yanked down his pants, shaking his bottom for all of New Orleans to see. Glittering beads rained down on their balcony at the sight of Jim’s gorgeous naked ass. When one of the dancers on the float asked Jim to “show us some sausage,” Bones reached his limit. With a one handed catch, Bones snatched three sets of beads midair. He grabbed Jim’s arm and bundled Jim back inside their room before he got himself arrested. 

“Hey! I wanna get some more beads.” 

“Darlin’ you remember me telling you I don’t share…” Bones wrapped his arms around Jim from behind, sliding his free hand down Jim’s stomach and into his open pants, wrapping around Jim’s half-hard dick. Jim moaned and nodded, arching back to grab Bones hair, kissing along his jaw. “And how I can be a possessive and jealous caveman about what’s mine?” 

Jim whispered. “And I’m yours now.”

“Yes, you are. And my lover was flirtin’ with all of New Orleans for those beads, you shameless tease, showin’ everyone what they can’t have.” Bones pushed him down on his back on their wide bed, pinning Jim’s wrists above his head with one strong hand and tossing the beads in a pile next to them. Bones pushed Jim’s pants down further, wrapping his free hand around his cock and stroking. 

“Now who’s a tease, Bones…” Jim trailed off as Bones ran his thumb possessively over the pillowy head of Jim’s cock, making Jim arch, seeking friction and heat. Instead, Bones licked his way down Jim’s neck to nip at his collarbones. Bones clasped Jim’s hands gently around the iron filigree headboard, stroking his hands down his upraised arms. 

“Don’t let go.” Bones ordered and Jim nodded. Bones dropped a kiss on his plush mouth before picking up a set of beads, glittering gold in the dim light. Outside the window, the revelry continued, mixing into a cacophony of music and laughter, barely audible above his pounding heart and ragged breathing. 

Bones trailed the beads over Jim’s balls, making his cock jump. He dragged the smooth beads up Jim’s cock and then wrapped the necklace around his length twice. Jim rocked his hips up as Bones added another necklace—green this time—before topping Jim off with a purple set.

“All dressed up and no where to go…” Jim smirked and then gasped when Bones wrapped his strong hand around the necklaces and stroked. Each round, smooth bead against his heated flesh set off spirals of powerful sensation through Jim. He dropped his head back, moaning from the intensity, thrusting up mindlessly. With his free hand, Bones grabbed his hip, holding him still for his slow, sensual torture. Jim chanted his lover’s name, feeling his orgasm mounting as his balls tightened. 

Bones bent and swirled his hot tongue over the plump head of Jim’s cock, lapping at the slit. Jim sobbed his name as his orgasm crashed over him and he came in hot, wet spurts across Bones’ tongue and plush mouth. He cracked his eyes open to see Bones lick the taste of Jim off his lips and jerked his hips up again, his cock still pulsing. Carefully, Bones unwound the necklaces from Jim and tossed them aside, crawling up the bed to lie next to him, Jim still panting from the most intense orgasm of his life. 

Jim released the headboard and sat up, picking up a set of the now sticky beads, running them through his fingers. He smiled at Bones, as his lover’s eyes darkened as he watched, mesmerized, as the glittering beads slipped through Jim’s fingers. Jim brushed a gentle kiss over Bones mouth and whispered, “Just remember, Bones, turn about is fair play…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The current Bourbon Street is not wide enough for the bigger floats but maybe 230 years in the future, that'd be different :-) And also, Jim would probably be arrested for flashing as they are pretty strict about that. However, maybe Bones got him into the room before a cop saw him.


End file.
